Baby Hun, Baby Yeol
by shend
Summary: [Final chapter updated] Mereka bukan "seperti bayi". Mereka bayi! / "Kalau kalian ingin kembali seperti semula, itu mudah. Buatlah orang yang kalian cintai percaya bahwa kalian sudah berubah menjadi bayi. Bagaimanapun caranya." /This is BL Story for hunhan and chanbaek/
1. Prolog

Prolog

* * *

Mata segaris Sehun membuka sedikit. Mengerjap pelan sembari tangannya mengusap kepala yang terasa seperti baru dihempas amat kuat. Penglihatannya masih buram dan tubuh yang berbaring itu terasa sakit di seluruh sendinya. Ia menatap ke samping, mendapati seorang bayi yang tertidur di sampingnya. Mata Sehun yang masih belum fokus mulai meneliti wajah si bayi, dan membulat sempurna seketika.

" _Chanyeol hyung_!"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia berkata 'Chanyeol hyung' tapi yang keluar hanya suara rengekan khas anak kecil. Matanya beralih ke dirinya sendiri. Ada yang aneh di badannya. Tangan dan kakinya menjadi mungil, dengan tinggi sekitar selutut orang dewasa.

"AAAAAA!"

Sehun berdiri dan kembali melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua matanya masih melotot seperti tadi. Menatap horror kearah tubuh mungilnya.

" _APA YANG TERJADI_?!"

Suara teriakan Sehun rupanya mengusik sosok satunya lagi. Perlahan ia bangun dan menatap heran pada bayi yang tiba-tiba teriak itu. Reaksi Chanyeol lebih gila lagi. Saat ia mengetahui berubah menjadi bayi, ia langsung menangis sambil jongkok di sudut jalan.

Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol menangis entah tiba-tiba matanya memanas. Dia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa berwajah paling dingin dengan tanpa airmata sekalipun mengaliri pipinya -sebelum dirinya menjadi bayi seperti sekarang ini. Dan kini ia sendiri tak paham mengapa mendadak ia cengeng bak bayi. Uh, dia lupa dengan fakta bahwa dirinya menjelma menjadi bayi berusia dua setengah tahun saat ini.

" _Semua gara-gara kau, idiot_!"

" _Kau menyalahkanku? Ide siapa yang menyuruh minum ramuan itu terlalu banyak, hah_?!"

" _Idemu, bodoh_!"

"…"

Hanya mereka yang mengerti ucapan masing-masing. Selebihnya, orang lain hanya akan mendengar suara bayi seperti, "Tata taa tatata! TATATA!" dari mulut mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa gemas melihat dua bayi yang saling bicara dengan intonasi tinggi.

" _Apa kau, lihat-lihat_?!" Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk orang-orang yang lewat.

" _Mereka tak mengerti ucapanmu, Chanyeol bodoh_!"

" _YA_! _Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!_ "

Dan perdebatan antar dua bayi itu berlangsung begitu lama. Sehun menyalahkan Chanyeol dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka yang tertarik untuk minum ramuan awet muda malah berakhir dengan kondisi yang _terlalu muda_. Seharusnya tidak begini jadinya, jika saja ramuan itu diminum sesuai dosisnya. Dan masalahnya adalah, mereka meminumnya jauh melampaui dosis.

Sehun yang kelelahan akhirnya mendiamkan Chanyeol yang masih merutuki nasib mereka.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 _ **Dua jam lalu.**_

 _Dengan dompet kulit tebal di saku jeans, Sehun berencana mengajak Chanyeol ke toko tempat langganannya. Terdapat banyak berbagai jenis ramuan disana. Dan Sehun si pelanggan setia, selalu membeli ramuan 'tahan seks 24 jam' yang akan diberikannya pada Luhan dengan tanpa Luhan sadari. Untuk memenuhi hasrat biologisnya semata. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak meminum ramuan semacam itu. Libidonya cukup tinggi untuk menggagahi sang kekasih seharian nonstop._

 _Chanyeol si mesum pun ikut tertarik juga akhirnya. Bedanya, ia tak mungkin memberi Baekhyun ramuan tahan seks seperti yang Sehun bilang. Karena ia sadar, ia bukan siapa-siapanya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Langkah panjangnya mengikuti Sehun yang memasuki kawasan asing dan berakhir di sebuah toko tua._

 _Awalnya Sehun hanya akan membeli dua botol ramuan favoritnya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai berminat dengan ramuan awet muda yang ditawarkan si pedagang. Ramuan itu dipercaya mampu membuat pikirannya jauh lebih jernih dengan rasa bahagia khas anak-anak ketika mengonsumsinya. Dengan catatan cukup sesendok ramuan yang diminum, tidak lebih. Selain itu, wajah mereka pun akan terlihat lebih berseri dan muda -meski mereka masih muda juga sebenarnya._

 _Sehun menyetujui ide Chanyeol. Mereka melangkah keluar dari toko dengan membawa tiga botol ramuan. Chanyeol yang penasaran segera saja meminum ramuan awet muda tadi langsung dari bibir botol. Hanya sedikit. Tak ada efek apa-apa._

 _"Mungkin kurang." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri dan ia kembali meminum ramuan dua atau tiga teguk. Selanjutnya Sehun yang meminumnya. Sama, dalam tiga tegukan._

 _Mereka saling bertatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya melempar tatapan tidak-terjadi-apa-apa. Chanyeol membuang botol itu sembarang arah, merasa kesal dengan kebohongan si penjual tadi. Sumpah serapah beruntun keluar dari mulut_ _nya_ _. Kakinya bersiap untuk melangkah kembali kearah toko sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Ketika ingin bangkit, Chanyeol jatuh lagi. Aneh. Seolah ia lupa cara menopang tubuhnya._

 _Beberapa waktu kemudian Sehun jatuh terduduk pula. Alis keduanya berkerut heran. Merasakan hal ganjil yang terjadi saat itu. Chanyeol hendak bicara, tapi lidahnya mendadak sulit digerakkan. Tubuhnya makin melemas dan yang selanjutnya terjadi ialah dirinya kehilangan kesadaran di tempat. Sehun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Hanya sebentar karena mendadak dirinya juga merasa pening. Ia pingsan di samping Chanyeol._

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

" _Sekarang bagaimana cara kita kembali seperti semula_?"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berjalan lengkap dengan iringan suara dari sepatu mereka yang berbunyi ketika diinjak. Pakaian mereka sudah berubah. Sehun memakai topi _beany_ lengkap dengan atasan juga bawahannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, memakai kostum kelinci ber _hoodie_.

 _Tet tot tet tot tet_

Suara sepatu kecil itu masih mengisi keheningan. Chanyeol mendadak mendapatkan ide. Ia meraih tangan kecil Sehun lalu berkata, " _Kita kembali saja ke toko itu. Dan tanyakan bagaimana solusinya_."

" _Dia tak akan mengerti ucapan kita, hyung. Laki-laki itu pasti malah mengira kita anak kecil yang tersesat_."

" _Siapa tahu kalau belum dicoba_."

Chanyeol memutar badan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sedangkan kaki Sehun tetap diam tak bergerak. Pikirannya masih belum terlalu jernih akibat kejadian aneh yang menimpa keduanya. Dan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Ke siapa lagi mereka harus meminta tolong selain ke si penjual? Tidak mungkin ia harus menunggu selama enam belas tahun, lalu kembali ke dekapan Luhannie-nya yang sudah berusia kepala tiga sembari berkata, "Ini aku, Lulu sayang! Aku berubah menjadi bayi enam belas tahun lalu!"

Itu gila.

Akhirnya Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol. Langkah kecilnya sangat cepat dan mulai berjalan normal ketika keduanya sudah sejajar.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

"Taa tata, tata ta tata. Tata tatata tatata tata tatataata?" ( _Ini kami, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kami meminum ramuan awet muda terlalu banyak. Sekarang, bisa kau beritahu kami bagaimana caranya agar bisa kembali?)_

Pria penjual itu diam menatap sesosok bocah di hadapannya. Baru saja toko akan ditutup dan tiba-tiba ada dua balita yang mendatanginya dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki. Ia bingung setengah mati. Apalagi bayi ini terus berceloteh dengan bahasa yang tak ia mengerti.

"Tatata, taaa. Tata tata tataa tattaa." ( _Sudahlah, hyung. Dia tak akan mengerti_.)

Mendengar suara Sehun, penjual itu mendadak mendapat jawaban. Tak ragu lagi, kedua bayi di depannya adalah Sehun dan kawannya, yang siang tadi membeli ramuan di tokonya. Ia tak mungkin tak mengenali suara si pelanggan setia -Sehun. Meski suaranya kali ini menjadi Sehun versi bayi.

"Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menolehkan muka cepat. Penjual itu mengenalnya! Dalam hati ia bersorak girang dengan lantang. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Berjalan tiga ratus meter dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya membuat Sehun dan juga Chanyeol kelelahan luar biasa.

"Hahaha! Biar kutebak, kalian meminum ramuan awet muda terlalu banyak? Hm?"

Dua bayi itu mengangguk kepala. Dua pasang matanya menatap pria yang tengah tertawa itu dengan penuh harap. Mereka harus kembali menjadi dewasa, dan sekarang secercah harapan itu makin membesar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan minum terlalu banyak, dasar bocah."

"Tatata tat ta! Ta, tata tatata!" ( _Jangan tertawa terus! Katakan saja caranya_!)

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya lagi. Sehun juga, sekarang tengah cemberut ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin kembali seperti semula, itu mudah," Kalimat si laki-laki tua menggantung. Sehun bersumpah ia akan berhenti membelanjakan uangnya di toko ini ketika is sudah kembali sepenuhnya. "Buatlah orang yang kalian cintai percaya bahwa kalian sudah berubah menjadi bayi. Bagaimanapun caranya."

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **Ready for chap 1?**


	2. Chapter 1

Mestinya ia tetap meringkuk di balik selimut. Menunggu suhu naik beberapa derajat baru setelahnya bangkit dan menyingkap tirai jendela. Kemudian melanjut mimpi yang sempat tertunda setelah dering _alarm_ –sialan–memaksanya keluar dari sana.

Tapi... tidak juga.

Luhan tak perlu repot-repot berusaha menyambung mimpinya karena setelah ini mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan juga. Pacarnya yang irit ekspresi itu mengajaknya berkencan sebagai perayaan hari jadi mereka yang pertama.

Terbukti dari tanggal hari ini yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah beserta tulisan _'Hunhan First Anniversary'_. Jangan lupakan bentuk _heart_ yang bertebaran disekitarnya.

Kampungan. Baekhyun yang bilang begitu.

Luhan duduk menegak beserta senyum lebarnya. Menggaruk sedikit pucuk kepalanya lantas mulai menapak kaki satu per satu. Berjalan pelan sembari matanya menyipit berkat senyumannya yang tak kunjung mereda.

Baekhyun ingin menegur tadinya. Siapa yang tidak takut menyaksikan teman sekamar mendadak bangun dengan senyum cerah, lantas melangkah lambat menuju kamar mandi masih dengan senyum cerah–idiot–nya. Setelah yakin bahwa Luhan tak sekedar mengigau, Baekhyun kembali mengarah pada komiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10.05**

Luhan tersenyum seolah terpesona dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya terlalu cantik–sumpah, baru kali ini ia mengakuinya. Dan ia juga sudah rapi dengan balutan _sweater_ _turtle neck_ , celana selutut beserta syal abu-abu ( _style_ kesukaan Sehun).

Sedang Baekhyun masih membaca komik dalam keadaan telentang.

 **10.27**

Rusa manis itu duduk diam di tepian ranjang. Sekali-kali juga melirik ponselnya. Senyumnya sudah luntur sedikit namun masih terukir disana. Tangannya bergerak untuk meng- _unlock_ ponselnya untuk kemudian dikuncinya lagi setelahnya.

 **10.50**

Binar rusanya mengerjap berkali-kali sambil memandang layar hitam di depannya. Tak ada satu pun pesan maupun panggilan dari Sehun. Yang berarti tak ada alasan apapun untuk dirinya tersenyum. Oh lihat, bibirnya bahkan melengkung ke bawah sekarang.

 **11.17**

"Baek, kau membaca apa?"

"Seru?"

"Jangan baca sambil tiduran, Baek."

"Kau gendutan ya?"

"Jangan terlalu gendut, Baek. Nanti bisa-bisa–"

" _Hyung_ ," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sekali. Mengalihkan fokus dari _manga_ di depannya–sebenarnya ia sudah tak fokus semenjak Luhan mengganggunya. "Bukannya kau ada kencan?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah sebentar. Sekali lagi melirik ponselnya yang kosong tanpa notif pemberitahuan. "Sepertinya dia lupa." Suaranya lalu berubah sendu.

Baekhyun bergeming sebentar. Mengulum bibirnya sendiri lantas memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan komiknya dengan menutupnya begitu saja. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan. Tanpa bisa diduga ternyata Baekhyun lebih menyukai senyum idiot satu jam lalu ketimbang wajah tertekuk Luhan yang sekarang.

Sementara itu Luhan menghembuskan napas resah lagi. Baekhyun disampingnya tetap bergeming sambil sedikit tak tega melihat Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Sedikit banyaknya Baekhyun jadi merasa iba juga.

"Kita ke taman saja, bagaimana?"

Mata berair itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tertarik. Luhan usap pelupuk matanya yang sudah disesaki gumpalan airmata, lantas mengangguk setuju atas ajakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hamparan taman itu sudah penuh sesak sekarang. Sebagai destinasi utama akhir pekan, wajar saja jika keadaannya seramai sekarang. Semua nampak bahagia, terlebih para bocah yang tengah bermain dengan anak seumurannya.

Semua, terkecuali dua balita.

" _Aku lapar..._ "

Kaki mungil Chanyeol menginjak-injak rumput dengan gemas. Perutnya yang meraung minta asupan ditangkup oleh kedua tangan kecilnya.

Entah sudah jam ke berapa semenjak mereka tersesat di taman luas ini. Sehun yang tadinya mengajak ke apartemen Luhan dan Baekhyun mendadak berkata, _"Aku tak tahu, hyung. Tapi aku lupa arah jalannya."_

 _"Kau benar. Astaga, kenapa aku juga bisa lupa?!"_ –Chanyeol.

... dan kemudian mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Belum lagi perut kecilnya yang bergolak lapar sejak tadi, Chanyeol jadi tak fokus dengan arah kakinya sendiri.

" _Lapar sekali..._ " lantas ia melanjutkan gerutuannya.

Langkah kakinya tetap lurus bersama kepalanya yang menunduk. Tak kuat memandang aneka macam makanan yang dijajakan di kios-kios jalanan dan lebih memilih pemandangan rumput yang diinjak.

Tapi kemudian berhenti. Chanyeol mendongak seketika, menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sosok yang baru saja ia sadari ketidakberadaannya. Mata bulatnya bertambah bulat, rasa khawatir seketika menyergapnya.

" _Sehunie? Dimana?_ "

Dengan perasaan was-was akhirnya Chanyeol memutar balik, coba kembali menelusuri jejak-jejak sebelumnya. Melewati kios-kios jajanan sambil berusaha fokus mencari Sehun. Kepalanya tak henti bergerak, sesekali juga ia berjinjit–meski tak terlalu banyak berpengaruh. Sementara mulutnya terus mengocehkan satu nama.

" _Sehunie?_ _Sehun?_ "

Chanyeol benar-benar akan menangis jika saja irisnya berhenti di satu objek yang nampak familiar. Hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Segera saja Chanyeol membawa lari kakinya ke arah Sehun yang masih membelakanginya. Rasanya ia sangat ingin memeluk Sehun setelah mencarinya kemana-mana – _walau baru berpisah dua menit yang lalu._

Sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau tubuhnya mudah hilang keseimbangan,

 **BRUK**

Ia pun jatuh merangkak.

Lututnya perih, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Lantas Chanyeol kembali berlari, secepat mungkin menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hah~ hah~" mulut mungilnya membuka dan mengais napas satu-satu. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa kelelahan hanya dengan berlari kurang dari lima meter.

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk begitu saja –beruntung rumputnya cukup tebal hingga bokongnya tak kesakitan. Keringat bercucuran di dahi dan satu tangan mungilnya menahan kaki Sehun agar bocah itu tak lagi berkeliaran kesana-kemari.

" _Balon..._ "

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol kembali mendongak, kali ini menatap ke objek fokus yang sama dengan Sehun. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa balon warna-warni yang sekarang tengah dipandangi Sehun-lah yang menjadi penyebab mereka terpisah beberapa saat lalu.

" _Hyung, balon..._ "

Kini ditambah satu telunjuk kecil Sehun yang mengarah ke seikat balon di udara. Matanya berbinar –menunjukkan betapa besarnya hasrat Sehun untuk memilikinya.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, menatap wajah Sehun dan balon bergantian. Helaan napas ia loloskan satu kali. Lantas tangannya yang kecil bergerak merogoh saku bajunya sendiri, mencari sekiranya ada sedikit recehan koin untuk ia tukarkan dengan balon.

Ia hanya tak tega melihat bocah albino itu menginginkan balon sebegitunya.

"Adik kecil, mau balon ya?"

Sehun mengangguk satu kali. Tak melepas perhatian dari balon warna ungu yang sangat menarik atensinya. "Ba-lon..." dan ia bergumam lagi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya bisa membelalak. Mata bulatnya nyaris melompat keluar setelah melihat sesosok lelaki manis yang tengah mengajak Sehun berbicara. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali, dan jantungnya seolah hilang kendali saat itu juga.

Baekhyun. Disana. Menawari Sehun balon.

Tak ingin hilang kesempatan, maka di detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah di posisi yang sama dengan Sehun–mulut menganga beserta satu telunjuk mengarah ke balon tadi.

"Ba-lon.. Lon-ba-lon.." Bahkan ia mengikuti ucapannya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun melepas tawanya. Tingkah si balita yang lebih tinggi nampak menggemaskan di matanya. "Sebentar ya, _hyung_ belikan dulu."

Sementara Baekhyun mulai mendekati sang penjual, bertransaksi dua buah balon, Sehun dan Chanyeol masih bergeming di tempatnya. Sehun mengusap kasar airmatanya yang sempat jatuh, sedangkan Chanyeol terus menganga menyaksikan senyum ramah Baekhyun di depan sana.

"Yang benar saja, Baek? Kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk balon?"

Saat itulah Sehun memutar kepalanya. Napasnya tertahan begitu retinanya menangkap wajah familiar yang begitu ia rindukan. Meski sedikit berbeda karena sekarang Sehun hanya menatapnya dari bawah, tapi tetap saja kecantikan itu berpendar di matanya.

Semuanya berjalan lambat sampai ketika Sehun menyadari perbedaan di mata rusa kesukaannya. Sedikit bengkak dan sembap.

Eh? Apa Luhan baru saja menangis?

Otomatis satu tangan Sehun terulur keatas setinggi mungkin, berusaha meraih pipi Luhan–yang sialnya hanya berhasil menyentuh perutnya saja. Berniat menenangkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ buruk.

"Hng?" Luhan membawa kepalanya ke arah bawah saat merasa _sweater_ nya ditarik. Spontan tubuhnya menunduk sedikit, menyejajari telapak tangan mungil yang ia tahu tengah ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

Luhan diam saja ketika tangan kecil itu menangkup pipinya. Rasanya cukup geli, terutama ketika tangan itu bergerak-gerak seperti mengelusnya.

"Ma... ma.."

Sebenarnya Sehun mau bilang ' _uljima'_ , apa daya lidahnya kesulitan mematuhi perintah otaknya.

"Mama? Aku? Mama?"

Luhan tak bisa untuk tak terkejut terutama ketika bocah mungil itu memanggilnya mama. Maksudnya, kalau ' _papa'_ , bolehlah. Tapi ini?

"Kau mencari mama-mu ya?"

Yang pada akhirnya Luhan tersenyum lembut. Dengan masih membiarkan telapak tangan kecil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Bocah itu–Sehun, menggeleng ribut. Mata berbinarnya kemudian kembali kearah Luhan, sebisa mungkin membuat tatapan khas Sehun sembari bertelepati bahwa, _'aku berubah menjadi balita dan kau harus percaya, Lu!'_

Disaat Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat, selama waktu kurang dari satu menit, Sehun mulai berfirasat baik. Sorot mata Luhan berubah dan ia berkeyakinan penuh bahwa lelaki jangkung–percayalah, ini kali pertama Sehun menyebut Luhan tinggi–itu sudah menangkap sinyal telepati darinya.

"Baek,"

Sosok Baekhyun yang menggenggam dua ikat balon lantas menoleh kearah Luhan. Kakinya turut bergerak mendekati Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan merunduk.

"Aku sedikit ragu, tapi..."

 _Yeah! Yeah! Kau mengingatnya, Luhannie!_

" ... juga aku tak ingin dicap pedofil. Hanya saja anak ini sangat tampan."

 _What the..._

Haruskah Sehun berhenti tersenyum sumringah sekarang?

"Demi bulu kaki Sehun yang baru tumbuh, kau menyukai seorang balita?"

Sehun beralih ke Baekhyun seketika. Mulutnya mengerucut maju mendengar sosoknya sendiri dijadikan bahan sumpah oleh Baekhyun barusan.

Tak sengaja matanya pun menangkap subjek lain. Chanyeol tengah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ditemani gurat merah di pipi tembamnya.

Tsk. Kesempatan.

"Omong-omong, ini balonmu, adik kecil. Kau mau yang ungu, kan?"

Tatapan mata Sehun berubah lagi. Dari datar menjadi berbinar-binar. Tersadar jika ia baru saja melupakan balon ungu yang memikat perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Kita harus mencari ibunya. Sedikit berbahaya untuk membiarkan mereka diluar pengawasan."

Kalimat itu spontan membuat dua kepala mungil Sehun-Chanyeol melirik kearah Luhan. Mereka tak mungkin ingin berpisah setelah menemukan Luhan-Baekhyun meski melalui kejadian tak terduga. Sehun sudah lelah berusaha mengorek memori tentang alamat rumah atau minimal nomor ponsel Luhan yang sayangnya percuma. Dan sekarang, ketika Luhan berkata seolah mereka berempat akan berpisah kembali...

Tidak akan!

Sehun melepas tali balon yang tadinya ia genggam. Memeluk kaki Luhan erat-erat sekuat mungkin seolah memenjaranya.

" _Tidak! Aku sudah susah payah mencarimu dan seandainya kau tahu betapa pegalnya kakiku berjalan bahkan hanya untuk sepuluh meter, Lu!_ "

" _Jangan, Baekki! Jangan dengarkan Luhan! Kau harus disini, bersamaku. BER-SA-MA-KU!_ "

" _Bukankah sekarang hari jadi kita? Iya kan? Kumohon ingatlah aku, aku Sehun! Kekasihmu!_ "

" _Meski kau bukan kekasihku t-tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu, Byun? A-aku... men-mencintaimu!"_

" _Luhannie, kumohon~_ "

" _Baekkie~ Baekkie-ku sayang~_ "

Senyap beberapa saat setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol berceloteh lebar kepada masing-masing pasangan mereka. Sehun yang bersikukuh memeluk lutut Luhan serta Chanyeol yang –ugh entahlah, Sehun tak tahu. Karena matanya sedang terpejam dan ia menekan kepalanya ke kaki Luhan.

"Pfft –AHAHAHA!"

Sehun menengadah setelahnya. Menyaksikan Luhan yang tengah terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun pun sama. Terbahak-bahak tanpa mengiraukan ekspresi Sehun maupun Chanyeol yang keheranan.

"Apakah mereka baru saja berbicara? Lucu sekali astagaaa!"

Oh iya.

Luhan Baekhyun _kan_ tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan.

 _Nice_.

"Duh-duh, perutku sampai kram."

Sisa-sisa tawa yang tak kunjung habis itu direspon cemberut oleh Sehun. Chanyeol bahkan hampir menangis, menangisi fakta bahwa pernyataan cintanya kepada Baekhyun barusan ditanggapi main-main oleh sosok yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ikut kami saja. Setidaknya sampai mama kalian mencari."

Meski tak yakin dua sosok balita di depannya mengerti ucapannya, Baekhyun tetap berlagak seolah mereka mengerti. Memberi usakan ringan di kedua kepala mungil itu, lantas kembali menggenggam tangan kecil Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Uh. Chanyeol merona lagi.

Luhan pun, menarik satu tangan Sehun ke genggamannya baru setelah itu mengikuti jejak Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Petang kian menunjukkan perannya kala langit di ufuk barat sudah bewarna jingga menyala. Di bangku ini, dua pasang pemuda-balita itu duduk tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Luhan menghela napas dan Sehun dibuat menoleh dengan itu. Ditatapinya Luhan yang seperti tengah sibuk dengan ponsel lantas kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celana. Ia mendapat firasat kuat bahwa Luhan tengah menunggu dirinya (Sehun yang dewasa, bukan yang balita) mengirimi pesan.

Oh sial.

Ia bahkan baru teringat bahwa ia sudah melupakan janjinya untuk mengajak Luhan kencan hari ini!

 _Sialsialsialsial–_

"Sehun belum juga menghubungiku, Baek."

Tuh, 'kan.

"Padahal ini hari _anniversary_ kami."

Sehun kontan meremas sisi baju yang dikenakannya. Beriringan dengan itu, bulir airmata Luhan jatuh mengalir dari pelupuknya. Serta merta tangan Sehun tergerak menggapai pundak Luhan untuk kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Percayalah, tak mungkin dia bermain-main di belakangmu."

Untuk yang ini Sehun berterimakasih pada Baekhyun. Mana mungkin ia berselingkuh ketika ia sudah memiliki rusa manis macam Luhan?

"Kuharap begitu."

Dilihatnya lagi Luhan yang mengusap tetes airmatanya baru saja. Rasa-rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak ia melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini. Terakhir adalah ketika ia tak mengunjungi Luhan seminggu penuh dan memilih fokus pada sepupu gadisnya yang tengah sakit. Bisa ditebak, Luhan meraung-raung sepanjang malam dan murka ketika berfirasat Sehun sudah berani menjamah gadis itu dengan alasan mengganti kompresan yang ada di dahi si gadis.

Ayolah, Suyeon memang tengah demam tinggi saat itu!

` Dan sialnya, wajah jelek rusa ketika menangis itu ia saksikan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan untuk yang ini Sehun sadar, bahwa semua adalah salahnya dan ia bersumpah akan kembali menjadi dewasa secepat yang ia bisa.

Luhan baru membuka kelopak matanya kala sadar bahwa tangan mungil si balita tampan terus mengelusnya berkali-kali. Ia tatapi mata polos itu sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi pula ia terkesima.

 _Ekspresi ini..._

Hanya ada satu lelaki yang menatapnya tepat ke retina disaat Luhan mengeluarkan airmata. Lelaki yang menunggunya berhenti terisak, dan setelah itu menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat.

Untuk sementara waktu Luhan bergelut dengan pikiran asingnya. Sedangkan Sehun, seperti biasa, segera mendekat untuk kemudian memeluk Luhan segapai tangan mungilnya. Kepalanya tenggelam di sisi tubuh Luhan, menghirup aroma _burberry weekend_ yang menjadi parfum kesukaannya.

Awalnya Luhan bergeming, tetap diam hingga akhirnya satu tangannya turut merengkuh si bocah mungil. Isakan tangisnya semakin menghilang seiring itu. Begitu pun, rasa kecewanya melenyap sedikit demi sedikit, seperti yang biasa ia rasakan tatkala Sehun memeluknya.

"Luhan _hyung_ ,"

Mata Luhan membuka pelan dan langsung mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Lihat, sudah sepi. Dan sejak tadi tak ada yang mencari mereka."

Tatapan Luhan turut mengedar ke hamparan taman yang mulai sunyi. Tak ada suara kecuali derit mainan taman yang berkarat juga suara tawa khas anak-anak dari kejauhan.

"Astaga, bagaimana ini?!"

Dan ia berubah panik.

Tanpa sengaja pelukan Sehun terlepas dan sang bocah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena itu. Luhan berdiri dan mencoba menyapu pandang ke seluruh sisi taman. Dan hasilnya sama, tak ada satu pun wanita dewasa yang–kemungkinan–adalah ibu dari dua bocah ini.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain."

Setelah berkata demikian, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah terlelap di pangkuannya dengan tatapan iba. Bocah yang tengah terlelap itu terlihat begitu polos, dan tak mungkin ia meninggalkannya disini sendiri.

Tidur, ya.

Atau pura-pura tidur? –hanya Sehun yang menyadari ini omong-omong.

"Baiklah."

Sebelum Sehun sempat menangkap inti pembicaraan, tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah diangkat oleh Luhan. Ia merona seketika. Terutama ketika dada mereka saling berdempetan. Dan, oh, kenapa dada Luhan bisa seempuk ini?

Chanyeol pun, menguap kecil tatkala tubuhnya mulai terangkat dari bangku. Setelahnya kepalanya tersampir ke satu bahu Baekhyun, kembali–pura-pura–terlelap meski senyum samarnya mampu ditangkap mata Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun mengambil langkah menuju kamar untuk menempatkan Chanyeol disana. Ia begitu telaten menurunkan tubuh mungil itu perlahan, tak ingin membuatnya terbangun.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol yang nampak nyaman, ia membuang napas lega. Bersiap hendak keluar kamar ketika bajunya seperti ditahan sesuatu. Lalu Baekhyun berbalik lagi, melihat Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sayu.

Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun tergoda jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa mata itu hanya milik seorang bocah kecil. Lihat tatapannya yang dibuat seksi itu! Bagaimana bisa seorang balita bertingkah begitu seduktif?

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. Tak mungkin ia kena karma setelah mengejek Luhan yang tertarik dengan si bocah putih pucat satunya.

Merasakan tarikan kecil di bajunya untuk yang kedua kali, Bekhyun rasa ia tak punya pilihan lagi. Ia bawa tubuhnya naik keatas ranjang lantas mengisi sisi luas disamping Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun atur posisinya memiring menghadap si balita. Tangannya yang seolah tergerak sendiri itu merayap naik untuk mengelus rambut halus di kepala mungil itu. Hanya beberapa elusan lembut dan Baekhyun jatuh terlelap setelahnya. Juga Chanyeol, yang kini tenggelam di dada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum begitu lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu disini ya."

Sehun yang awalnya keberatan itu pada akhirnya terlepas juga dari pelukan Luhan. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut ke depan dan sayangnya Luhan tak menyaksikan itu. Lelaki manis itu sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu dan memilih untuk melangkah ke kamar.

"Baek, aku baru ingat kita tak punya bubur ba–"

Ucapannya terjeda tepat ketika menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan mata. Dari tempatnya berdiri saja terdengar napas Baekhyun yang begitu teratur. Kala menyaksikan balita yang ada di pelukan Baekhyun, Luhan pun mengurung niat untuk menggigit pantat Baekhyun (seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kala teman seapartemennya itu bangun kesiangan). Sambil menelan kembali kalimatnya, Luhan berjalan mundur dan menutup pintu kamar tanpa suara.

Kembali Luhan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang nampak bingung dengan ekspresinya. Matanya bergerak-gerak ragu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sehun yang sama-sama bingung.

"Aku akan ke minimarket membeli bubur bayi. Kau kutinggal sebentar tak apa ya?"

Sehun awalnya bergeming sesaat tapi lantas mengangguk. Ia ingin ikut dengan Luhan tadinya, namun rencana yang terlintas di kepalanya membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Senyum Luhan merekah. Ia usap ringan sebelah pipi Sehun lantas beranjak dari sana. Mengeratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya sementara kakinya melangkah menuju pintu.

Mata Sehun tetap mengawasi hingga menyaksikan sosok itu menghilang di balik daun pintu.

Dan usai itu, mulailah ia turun dari sofa. Menarik langkah menuju kamar namun terpaksa berhenti ketika melihat tingginya knop pintu. Sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tubuh mungilnya jongkok perlahan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan...

Tidak sampai.

Mencoba lagi. Kali ini disertai emosi karena menganggap Chanyeol sudah mencuri _start_ dengan asik berdua-duaan dengan Baekhyun. Tungkai kakinya melipat sempurna hingga bokongnya menungging, dan ia melompat lagi...

 **CKLEK** –berhasil!

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah Sehun melangkah ke sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Ia menggeram samar, merutuki Chanyeol yang sangat pintar mempengaruhi Baekhyun agar senantiasa berada didekatnya.

Dua tangannya mencengkram sprai yang dapat ia gapai, lantas mulai ditariknya seraya kakinya berusaha naik ke atas ranjang. Susah payah sampai akhirnya ia tiba diatas, menyaksikan Chanyeol yang enak-enakan tidur di dada Baekhyun.

Sial!

 _"Hyung!"  
_ Karena kesal, niatnya yang tadinya ingin menggoyang tubuh Chanyeol berubah menjadi ingin menendang bokong Chanyeol. Tak main-main, Sehun sungguhan menendang Chanyeol dengan keras.

 _"Apa sih?!"_ Chanyeol yang terusik langsung berteriak ganas.

 _"Jangan asik berduaan! Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk kedepannya!"_ namun Sehun lebih ganas.

Chanyeol nampak enggan tadinya, namun mata sipit Sehun yang melotot membuatnya terpaksa bangkit. Dengan berat hati ia mulai turun dari ranjang pelan-pelan. Disusul Sehun, dan kemudian mereka beriringan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Niat yang tadinya hanya ingin sekedar membeli bubur sirna tatkala Luhan teringat kulkas kosong di apartemennya. Susu stroberinya sudah habis–ini alasan utamanya.

Luhan masih setia mendorong trolinya kesana-kemari di lorong yang sama. Binar rusanya memicing lucu ketika menatap dua merk bubur bayi yang berbeda dengan rasa yang berbeda pula.

"Yang ini murah, rasa beras merah."

"Yang ini mahal, tapi ini vanilla. Aku suka vanilla."

Kerutan di dahinya bertambah lagi.

"Duh, kenapa membeli bubur saja serepot ini!"

Sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh. Matanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri dengan otaknya yang berpikir cukup keras. Setelah sekian lama mengerutkan dahinya, ia berakhir di suatu keputusan.

"Ambil keduanya saja."

Lantas memasukkannya–melempar, sebenarnya–ke dalam troli dengan sedikit emosi. Poninya ia tiup sekali dan setelahnya kembali mendorong belanjaannya hendak menuju kasir.

"Luhan!"

Ekspresi cemberutnya hilang seiring tubuhnya berbalik ke sumber suara. Ia kenal baik suara ini, suara yang pernah membuatnya menahan napas saking salah tingkahnya.

"Kris?"

Teman sekampusnya.

Uh, sebenarnya yang lebih penting, Kris itu ...

... cinta pertamanya.

Sekelebat bayangan tubuh jantan Kris yang tengah menembakkan bola basket bermain begitu saja di kepala mungilnya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan melupakan _first impression_ yang terkesan sangat manis itu.

"Sendirian? Tidak bersama Baekhyun?" ujar Kris setelah tiba tak jauh di depannya. Dari stelan pakaian serta tas olahraga yang dijinjingnya, Luhan menebak bahwa Kris baru saja pulang dari _gym_. Uh, kenapa bisa lelaki itu sejantan ini?

"Um, yah.. Baekhyun sedang istirahat. Dan aku tak mau kelaparan malam-malam nanti." Dilanjut dengan tawa renyah Luhan diantara mereka. Kris membalas dengan senyumannya yang selalu bisa melelehkan perasaan para penggemarnya–termasuk Luhan.

Tanpa sadar pegangan Luhan pada troli mengerat.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu ditutup oleh tegukan ludah gugup dari si pria mungil. Wajahnya terasa makin memanas saat menangkap gerak-gerik Kris yang nampak seperti model di matanya.

"Sendiri juga. Hanya ingin membeli persediaan cemilan hingga akhirnya aku melihatmu disini."

Pipi Luhan merona malu. Entah bagaimana kalimat biasa itu menjadi terdengar rayuan di telinganya.

Uh, tidak. Ia sudah punya Sehun lagipula.

Salahkan jiwa _fanboy_ -nya yang menguar begitu saja tatkala melihat Kris yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

Luhan yang masih linglung itu lantas mengerjapkan matanya satu-dua kali. Mencerna baik-baik untuk setelahnya menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke apartmenmu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku kesana terakhir kali."

Ya. Sudah lama sekali semenjak kekasih Luhan yang posesif itu selalu menyuruh Luhan jaga jarak dengan Kris. Bukan salah Sehun kalau ia cemburu. Luhan senantiasa memandangi Kris dengan tatapan memuja di setiap pertandingan basket dan Sehun benci itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan menimang sebentar. Akan sangat buruk jika kelak Sehun mendatanginya malam-malam, dan menangkap basah dirinya tengah asik mengobrol dengan Kris. Bukan hanya marah, tapi Sehun bisa menghukumnya _. Menghukum_ nya. Dengan berat.

"Oke, bukan masalah."

Persetujuan itu terucap begitu saja bersamaan dengan ide jahil yang muncul di kepalanya.

Cepat-cepat Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik satu pesan singkat sebelum terjadi kesalah-pahaman diantara ia dan kekasihnya.

 **Aku bertemu dengan Kris di minimarket dan Kris bilang ingin berkunjung ke apartemenku. Kau datanglah kemari kalau tak ingin membuatku berduaan dengannya.**

 **Dari : kekasihmu yang kau diamkan seharian ini, Luhan.**

Pesan terkirim. Sementara Luhan terkikik sendiri mengingat _gertakan_ yang ia berikan pada sang kekasih untuk mengunjunginya di hari yang spesial ini. Sedikit banyaknya ia percaya diri bahwa Sehun akan langsung mendatanginya kalang kabut setelah membaca pesan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi apa rencananya?"_

 _"Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sekiranya mampu mengingatkan Luhan dengan diriku. Sedangkan kau, bantu aku dan jangan sibuk bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun-mu."_

 _"Tsk. Kalau itu aku juga tahu. Lalu apa rencanamu?"_

Sehun yang tengah telungkup diatas karpet bulu itu mengatur posisinya hingga duduk. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut erat dengan senyuman sinis yang membuat firasat Chanyeol berubah tak nyaman. Oh, oh, Sehun sudah memulai seringai iblisnya bahkan.

 _"Akan kucumbu dia seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Dengan perlakuan yang persis sama. Dengan begitu ia akan mengingatku karena tak akan ada yang mampu menyaingi sentuhanku padanya."_

Chanyeol meremas sisi bantal yang tengah ia peluk dengan gemas. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Sehun semesum ini–ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memarahi Jongin si-penoda-kepolosan setelah ini. Pelipisnya ia urut sesekali, memasang gestur khas orang dewasa dengan porsi tubuhnya yang mungil.

 _"Bukannya akan mengingatmu, Luhan malah akan membuangmu ke psikolog karena berpikiran kau memiliki kelainan seksual."_

Membayangkan sesosok balita menggerayangi tubuh pemuda umur dua puluh dua, ugh, sangat menggelikan.

 _"Setidaknya gunakan cara yang lebih normal."_

 _"Lantas apa?"_

Sehun yang tadinya sudah percaya diri akan idenya mendadak ragu jadinya. Tubuhnya perlahan berbaring dengan tangan yang merentang lebar disisi kanan-kiri, pertanda bahwa ia begitu frustasi. Juga lelah.

 _"Lakukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan yang bisa membuatnya mengingatmu. Tapi hilangkan unsur porno didalamnya. Bagaimana?"_

Sehun cemberut sesaat. Kalimat 'hilangkan unsur porno' membuat _mood_ -nya sedikit banyaknya turun. Tapi benar juga, _sih_. Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan Luhan baru setelahnya mulai _menyentuh_ Luhannya.

Boleh juga.

 _"Setuju."_

Tangan kecil Sehun terangkat ke udara, ingin ber- _high five_ dengan Chanyeol sebelum suara derit pintu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun masih di posisi semula menyaksikan Luhan yang mulai memasuki apartemen sambil kepayahan membawa barang belanjaan. Sehun sudah hampir beranjak berniat membantu kekasihnya yang kesulitan–meski tak yakin bisa atau tidak–jika saja tak terdengar Luhan yang bersuara...

"Terima kasih banyak, Kris. Padahal tak perlu repot-repot membawakan belanjaanku."

"Tak apa, senang bisa membantu."

Diikuti munculnya sosok lain yang lebih tinggi, bersama beberapa ikat keresek yang lebih banyak ketimbang yang Luhan bawa. Keduanya masih bertatapan tanpa menyadari dua sosok mungil yang memerhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip.

Dan, hei! Tak boleh ada yang senyum semenawan itu terhadap Luhan selain Sehun!

Sehun mengepal tangannya spontan. Alisnya berkerut-kerut menandakan dirinya yang terpancing emosi dalam hitungan detik.

 _"Rencana diubah, hyung. Aku akan menghukum Luhan habis-habisan setelah ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

Terima kasih untuk kesabarannya nunggu FF ini apdet kkk~

Semoga ngga mengecewakan ya /smile/

 **Review?**

 **Shend**

 **Bandung, 23 Desember 2015**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Baby Hun, Baby Yeol.**_

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun masih di posisi semula menyaksikan Luhan yang mulai memasuki apartemen sambil kepayahan membawa barang belanjaan. Sehun sudah hampir beranjak berniat membantu kekasihnya yang kesulitan–meski tak yakin bisa atau tidak–jika saja tak terdengar Luhan yang bersuara...

"Terima kasih banyak, Kris. Tak perlu repot-repot membawakan belanjaanku padahal."

"Tak apa, senang bisa membantu."

Diikuti munculnya sosok lain yang lebih tinggi. Bersama beberapa ikat keresek yang lebih banyak ketimbang yang Luhan bawa. Keduanya masih bertatapan tanpa menyadari dua sosok mungil yang memerhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip.

Dan, hei! Tak boleh ada yang senyum semenawan itu terhadap Luhan selain Sehun!

Sehun mengepal tangannya spontan. Alisnya berkerut-kerut menandakan dirinya yang terpancing emosi dalam hitungan detik.

 _"Rencana diubah, hyung. Aku akan menghukum Luhan habis-habisan setelah ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **PLETAK**

 _"Aduh! Apa-apaan hyung?!"_ erangan dari suara cadel itu terdengar ganas. Tepat setelah kepala berharganya digeplak dari arah belakang.

 _"Sehun mesum, dengarkan aku. Apa kau yakin menggerayangi Luhan di ukuran tubuhmu yang bahkan tak mencapai tinggi pinggangnya itu bisa disebut 'hukuman'? Kurasa akan lebih cocok dianggap gelitikan."_

Mendengus, Sehun merespon, _"Terserah. Tapi aku benar-benar akan menyerangnya malam ini."_

Dengan begitu Sehun kembali menoleh membawa kepalanya menghadap Luhan yang berusaha mengambil belanjaan dari tangan–APA?! Jangan bilang rusa liar itu tengah curi-curi kesempatan menyentuh tangan Kris!

Dalam sekejap napas memburu itu terdengar semakin jelas. Sehun yang dirundung cemburu serta merta menghentakkan kakinya menuju dua sosok dewasa itu. Entah terlalu sibuk berduaan atau apa, tapi Sehun belum juga disadari kehadirannya.

Sesampainya Sehun di depan kaki Kris, bocah itu langsung mendorong Kris –tubuh bagian apa saja yang bisa ia jangkau– sekuat tenaga. Giginya bergemeletuk menandakan seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha.

Sehun nyaris merasa berhasil sampai menyadari bahwa kaki Kris tak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Eh? Ada anak kecil?"

Dan malah mendapat kalimat itu.

"Ah, iya. Tadi anak ini bertemu denganku di taman dan sepertinya ibunya lupa mencarinya."

Demi apapun– _asdfghjkl_ , apa lagi yang bisa membuat Sehun lebih jengkel dari ini? Kris yang menganggapnya bocah dan Luhan yang memperjelas semuanya.

Iya, dia memang bocah _sih_.

Tapi bukan itu maksudnya.

Masalahnya sekarang ialah; Kris yang tebar pesona terhadap Luhan tepat di depan matanya!

 _Grrr_ –Lihat mata Sehun sekarang! Lihat betapa tajamnya mata elang itu menguliti Kris perlahan-lahan!

"Menggemaskan! Siapa namamu adik manis?"

 _Aaargghh_ –batin Sehun mengerang bak manusia setengah waras.

Merasa sia-sia mendorong tubuh jangkung Kris, kaki kecilnya pun dibawa mundur perlahan-lahan. Hingga punggungnya sampai pada kaki Luhan dan mematung disana, seakan menghalangi jalan agar kekasihnya tak dekat-dekat dengan si Kris- _sok_ -laku-Wu itu.

"Umh, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang tengah?"

Luhan membuka suara setelah mendapat suasana canggung diantara mereka bertiga. Bahkan sosok kecil yang kini tampak tak bersahabat malah semakin menambah kecanggungan yang ada.

Kris menurut dengan segera melangkah ke arah yang Luhan maksud. Sedangkan Luhan, ia beberapa meter di belakang Kris dengan masih menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat –balita albino ini menempel di kaki kirinya seperti koala.

"Minum, Kris?"

"Air putih saja kalau kau tak keberatan." Jawab si blonde setelah sebelumnya melayangkan tatapan heran pada si kecil yang masih menempeli kaki Luhan.

Sehun belum mau menyerah menahan kaki Luhan jika saja Luhan tak mengangkat tubuh kecilnya keatas kasur. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk memelototi Kris sampai tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Luhan sudah menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Kau tidurlah."

Sehun menatap heran pada ekspresi Luhan yang nampak menahan kesal. Ada apa? Disaat seharusnya ia-lah yang marah, kenapa malah Luhan?

Dengan ringan Luhan mendaratkan satu usapan di kepala mungilnya, usai itu ia beranjak meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa sempat menangkap gumpal airmata yang lolos dari sebelah mata si balita.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin inilah surga.

Bangun di dekapan orang yang ia cintai ketika ia disuguhi pemandangan wajah _nya_ yang masih menyeberangi lautan mimpi. Di pelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak berkedip barang sebentar demi tak melewatkan momen mengagumi kecantikan Baekhyun di pagi hari.

Bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggapai belahan terbuka itu dengan satu telunjuk kecilnya. Dan tak berniat menghentikannya, ia mulai mengusap bagian bawah itu dengan gerakan nyaris mengambang. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh Baekhyun, bahkan ini sudah menjadi mimpinya semenjak dulu.

Kini telunjuk itu beralih ke bagian atas bibir Baekhyun. Sama, mengusapnya dengan lembut seolah benda itu akan retak jika ia menekannya terlalu kuat.

Biar saja ia hanya bisa menyentuhnya. Barangkali kelak nanti ia berkesempatan untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Cinta beserta tubuhnya.

Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak menelanjangi Baekhyun hanya karena hormonnya yang meledak melihat Baekhyun begitu menggoda ketika terlelap lagipula.

Ia tak mungkin semesum Sehun, dan Chanyeol pun akan membantah jika dirinya disebut seperti itu. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan menatap Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini akan membuatnya _turn on_ apalagi samp–

 **SPLURT**

 _Eh?_

Chanyeol mematung begitu merasakan bagian selangkangannya yang menghangat. Rasanya ada cairan yang keluar baru saja dan kini membasahi popok yang dikenakannya. Dengan begitu cepat ia merasakan pipinya memanas tiba-tiba. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia baru saja orgasme usai mengusap belah bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka?

"Hiks–Huaaaaaa!"

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa Chanyeol mengerti, tangisan itu keluar dari pita suaranya tanpa dikomando terlebih dahulu. Jeritannya cukup keras untuk membangunkan Baekhyun sehingga pria manis itu terusik dari lelapnya.

"Eoh? Ada apa, adik kecil?"

"Huaaaaa!"

Baekhyun yang awalnya masih setengah sadar segera membulatkan mata melihat bayi di pelukannya meraung hebat. Tiba-tiba dilanda panik, Baekhyun yang tak tahu-menahu tentang alasan si balita menangis hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya, mulai terasa pening.

Itu sampai matanya mengarah ke selangkangan Chanyeol. Tidak, bukan bermaksud mesum. Hanya saja firasatnya kuat mengatakan bahwa biang masalahnya berasal dari daerah itu.

Tanpa ragu ia dekati bagian tadi, menyentuh celana yang membungkus kaki kecil itu, yang kini terasa hangat.

Oh, hangat.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Ia tak perlu sepanik tadi karena jika masalahnya harus dituntaskan dengan mengganti popok, dirinya tak keberatan. Toh ia juga sudah cukup berpengalaman mengurusi bocah kecil yang masih berpopok –ia sering diminta untuk mengasuh keponakannya yang berumur setahun.

Perlahan ia bawa Chanyeol ke dipan di pojok kamarnya. Mengambil potongan kain kecil dari almari dan menyiapkan keperluan lainnya.

Chanyeol yang terbaring, masih setia menangis histeris. Ia baru berhenti tatkala merasakan celananya yang diturunkan juga benda putih macam popok –atau mungkin memang popok, karena Chanyeol baru sadar ia mengenakan benda itu– dilepas dari pinggangnya.

Merona.

Tanpa sadar matanya terpejam erat begitu mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan polos tak berbusana. Baekhyun yang menelanjanginya malah berlagak tak terjadi apa-apa dan terus mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat.

Gila. Pori-pori Chanyeol serasa berdiri dalam merespon usapan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Merah padam yang membakar wajahnya pun kian menjadi saat Baekhyun beralih pada selangkangannya. Terutama ketika tangan halus itu tak sengaja menyentuh bagian privatnya.

"Aaahh…"

Yang ada sekarang malah ia yang menggeliat geli sekaligus mendesah, keenakan. Tak ingin membuat ini berakhir cepat, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk menikmatinya dan menurut saja ketika tubuh mungilnya dimiringkan ke kanan-kiri.

Baekhyun yang awalnya menghiraukan suara mirip desahan itu akhirnya terganggu juga. Kegiatannya ia hentikan dan kini atensinya penuh pada wajah si bocah yang kemerahan. Dan, bibir terbuka? Dan–dan, mendesah pula?

Dengan kasarnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seakan dengan begitu bayangan kotornya akan hilang dalam sekejap. Adalah sangat tidak mungkin jika bocah ini mendesah karena disentuh bagian privatnya. Oh ayolah, berjalan saja dia masih lamban!

Akhirnya dengan usahanya yang pura-pura tak mendengar desahan aneh itu, Baekhyun meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Dan mungkin… hanya satu pasang yang sedang mengalami momen _hangat-berdua_ seperti ini, tidak pada pasangan yang satu lagi,

Luhan menopang dagu di sisi ranjang, mengarah tepat ke Sehun yang masih bersedekap dada. Luhan sedikit tak mengerti darimana bocah itu tahu bagaimana cara berlagak seperti orang marah, tapi ia kira bocah tampan ini benar-benar marah padanya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pisah kamar, omong-omong. Usai sedikit pertimbangan, mereka sepakat untuk kembali menggunakan kamar satunya yang selama ini dijadikan kamar tamu untuk menjadi kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Dengan alasan _'empat orang dalam satu ruangan terdengar penuh'_ dari Baekhyun, Luhan pun setuju-setuju saja.

Kembali ke kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

Satu kali lagi Luhan menghela napas gelisah. Sudah setengah jam bocah itu tak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Luhan. Termasuk dengan sogokan mainan mobil juga susu formula.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Dan tanpa hentinya, kalimat itu mengalir berulang kali dari mulutnya.

Pagi hari Luhan awalnya indah. Indah sebelum dikacaukan oleh pemandangan punggung kecil si bocah yang membelakanginya. Duduk di kasur dan tak bergerak barang sedikit pun. Dan saat itulah Luhan tahu kalau bocah itu sedang merajuk.

Tapi, kenapa?

Belum lagi masalah kekasihnya, Sehun-si-dewasa yang belum juga menghubunginya. Setelah Luhan kira ancaman semalam akan berjalan mulus, nyatanya tak demikian. Terbukti Sehun tak mendatangi apartemen maupun mengiriminya secuilpun pesan singkat.

Disaat itulah Luhan teringat persediaan permen cokelat di meja belajarnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat cokelat karena Sehun. Duh, kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi lagipula.

Sehun si bocah sempat kaget melihat Luhan beranjak. Apa ia terlalu kekanakan? Keterlaluan? Sampai-sampai Luhan bosan membujuknya, begitu? Ayolah, Sehun 'kan hanya ingin bilang kalau ia cemburu.

Mata Sehun yang sempat membulat itu disipitkan lagi begitu Luhan kembali kearahnya–ia kembali ke mode merajuk. Sedikit ekor matanya menangkap setoples permen cokelat yang tengah Luhan sodorkan ke dekatnya.

 _Cih, ia kira bisa membuatku luluh hanya dengan–AAAA AKU MAU YANG BIRU! YANG BIRUUU!_

Sehun tak pernah sesemangat ini hanya dengan butiran permen cokelat. Hanya saja warna-warni dari toples yang baru dibuka itu sekarang nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda untuk dilahap.

Mulutnya menggembung lucu ketika mulai membiarkan butir manis itu meleleh di lidahnya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Luhan lega. Dengan begini 'kan, hubungan mereka membaik.

Saat itu Luhan masih tersenyum memandangi pipi tembam si bocah yang asik melahap permen, dan pintunya terbuka tiba-tiba tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Uhm, aku baru saja membersihkan tubuh bocah satunya. Kupikir yang satu itu juga akan sekalian kubersihkan, atau kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku buta soal merawat bayi, Baek."

Yang sayangnya Sehun tak menangkap sedikit pun isi pembicaraan berkat permen warna-warni yang menyuguhi pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _AAAAAA! Tidak! TIDAAAAKK!_ "

Belum sampai celana Sehun turun sampai lutut, teriakan cempreng itu terpaksa membuat Baekhyun menutup telinga. Sial, kelihatannya bocah yang ini akan rewel dan lebih sulit dibersihkan.

Setelah merasa terbiasa seraya mulutnya terus menggumam ' _cup cup cup…'_ untuk menenangkan si bayi, tapi teriakan itu tak kunjung mereda juga. Namun tetap Baekhyun berusaha melepas pakaian si bocah yang kini bergerak-gerak rewel diatas dipan.

Terutama ketika popoknya berhasil lolos–

" _Luhan, aku dicabuli! DICABULI!"_

Itulah masa dimana Baekhyun menyerah. Dengan terburu Baekhyun segera membungkus tubuh setengah polos itu dengan kain sebisanya, kemudian menyerahkannya tepat di depan Luhan yang tengah berkutat dengan masakan omeletnya.

Muka masam itu memandang Luhan datar beserta suara lelah, "Kau saja yang mengurusnya. Aku tak sanggup."

Luhan belum sempat menimpal ketika nyata-nyata di tangannya sudah ada si balita albino yang berwajah penuh lelehan airmata. Baekhyun pun nampak cuek saja, toh memasak masih jauh lebih baik baginya.

Melihat lagi kearah mata Sehun yang merah dan bengkak, Luhan jadi tak tega. Ia serta merta membawa Sehun ke kamar Baekhyun, tempat dipan beserta perlengkapan lainnya disiapkan disana.

Dan lancar.

Luhan sempat berpikiran kalau tadi itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun saja karena nyatanya balita di depannya ini tak memberontak maupun menangis dan berteriak. Merasa dibodohi, Luhan mencibir satu kali namun tetap fokus pada bagian selatan Sehun yang tengah ia bersihkan.

Disaat Luhan hendak menyapukan handuk pada bagian punggung Sehun –yang membuatnya harus sedikit merunduk agar bisa melihatnya–, saat itu pula lah ada dua tangan kecil yang menangkup pipinya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Selebihnya Luhan hanya bisa melotot menyeramkan menyaksikan wajah si balita tampan yang merah dan –uhm, menggoda. Dahi kecilnya yang berkeringat kini menjadi fokus mata Luhan. Oh, apakah air yang Luhan gunakan terlalu hangat? Apa ia membuat si bocah kepanasan?

Sedangkan Sehun, ia tak mau menunggu lama-lama. Hasrat balas dendamnya yang berupa _hukuman_ pada Luhan sudah gagal dijalankan dan ia kira sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Ia dengan sedikit kesulitan menarik wajah cantik Luhan mendekat sampai ke jarak yang memungkinkan untuknya meraup bibir Luhan.

Tanpa penolakan.

Tak ada perlawanan, kernyitan heran, yang ada Luhan kini turut memejamkan mata. Bibir kecil yang ia rasa tengah menghisap miliknya ia biarkan mendominasi begitu saja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendapat cumbuan di mulutnya, tepat semenjak Sehun kekasihnya menghilang dari peredaran.

Teringat Sehun, kala itulah Luhan membuka pejaman matanya. Dengan satu hitungan ia jauhkan kepalanya, melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Bola matanya berkedip cepat, merasa bersalah sekaligus gila karena sudah melampiaskan rindunya pada seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sedang si bocah, yang nyaris melesakkan lidah jika saja Luhan tak melepas sepihak ciuman mereka, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Dirinya sudah cukup terangsang dan awalnya ia kira ini akan menjadi awal percintaan panas mereka diatas ranjang.

Sayangnya tidak seperti itu. Luhan yang entah kenapa sudah kembali ke mode sadar lebih memilih untuk tak menatap mata si bocah dan tetap pada kegiatannya yang semula. Lebih baik cepat diselesaikan daripada ia hilang waras dengan membiarkan dirinya digagahi oleh satu bocah ingusan–yang entah kenapa Luhan yakin benar bahwa bocah ini adalah pemegang pihak _atas_.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Sehun tak cukup pintar untuk memahami apa kesalahannya. Ia tahu jelas bahwa Luhan menghindari dirinya, tapi kenapa? Apa ciumannya kurang hebat? Kurang panas? Apa benar begitu hingga Luhan pun bukannya senang dan malah bertingkah seperti ini?

Oh, terkutuklah bibir kecilnya hingga ia tak bisa mendominasi bibir Luhan dengan sempurna pagi tadi.

 **TOK TOK**

Dengan gerakan malas Sehun memalingkan muka, yang awalnya menghadap jendela menjadi ke bilah pintu yang tertutup.

" _Bukakan pintunya_."

Enak saja.

Tak tahukah Chanyeol bahwa Sehun tengah asik tengkurap diatas bambi raksasa yang bahkan panjangnya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya?

" _Buka sendiri_."

Pikirnya dengan begitu Chanyeol akan tiba beberapa saat lagi setelah bocah itu sudah berhasil meraih knop yang tingginya minta ampun. Tapi, tidak rupanya.

" _Kau yang buka, aku tamu disini. Dan aku tak suka melompat-lompat_."

Sekilas Sehun teringat kegiatan siang tadi ketika Chanyeol dengan semangat melompat seperti kangguru setelah disuguhi susu formula rasa stroberi oleh Baekhyun.

" _Kau lebih tinggi dariku, bodoh_."

Itu adalah kalimat final dan Sehun benar-benar akan mengacuhkan Chanyeol jika saja anak itu kembali memerintahnya.

Namun setelah terdengar suara debuman benda jatuh –atau dua kaki jatuh– tepat di depan pintu, Sehun yakin bocah itu tengah berusaha mati-matian meraih knop.

" _Boleh aku masuk_?"

Kalimat pertama saat Chanyeol berhasil berdiri selangkah lebih depan dari ambang pintu.

" _Kau sudah masuk. Dan kalau kularang pun tetap saja kau melakukannya_."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, tak memedulikan aroma sarkas dari kalimat Sehun barusan. Ia malah berlari kecil kearah ranjang, ikut menyusuli posisi Sehun yang masih telungkup. Bedanya, ia diatas kasur, bukan diatas boneka.

" _Ada apa menggangguku_?"

Memutar mata sekali, " _Aku tidak mengganggumu, omong-omong. Dan aku kesini untuk membicarakan rencana kita selanjutnya_." Ujarnya yang kini sudah di posisi duduk.

" _Lupakan saja_."

Tanpa mau repot-repot menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Sehun kembali memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan airmata yang mulai berdesakan di pelupuknya.

" _Maksudmu_?"

Dan benar, Sehun tak menggubris barang satu kata pun. Chanyeol yang dibuat bingung malah semakin bingung ketika mendengar isak halus dari bocah satunya. Dihelanya napas pasrah.

" _Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan_?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya asal tebak, hanya saja melihat Sehun yang kini kembali menghadap kearahnya, membuatnya yakin bahwa tebakannya tadi benar adanya. Dan mirisnya, wajah Sehun kini sudah dialiri airmata yang menganak di pipi tembamnya.

" _DIA MENOLAK CIUMANKU, HUAAAA_!"

Dan berteriak pula.

Ah, pantas saja Sehun sekacau ini. Rupanya berhubungan dengan–HAH? Ciuman?!

" _Kau menciumnya_?!" Ini lebih terdengar Chanyeol yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Demi saus tartar, Chanyeol kira ia sudah cukup mesum dengan meraba bibir lembab Baekhyun, ternyata Sehun malah sudah melahap bibir Luhan?

" _Dia menggodaku lebih awal dan tentu saja hormon kelelakianku meledak_!"

Hormon kelelakian– _pft_. Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk menceramahi Sehun tentang tak-boleh-sembarangan-menyerang-bibir-Luhan akan tetapi airmata Sehun yang terus melaju terpaksa membuatnya bungkam. Ia berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya menenangkan Sehun yang kini sudah berteriak tak jelas tepat di bagian dada si Bambi.

" _Tapi, itu tak buruk_."

Dengan itu mata sembab Sehun kembali pada Chanyeol. Mengedip menggemaskan dengan maksud bertanya.

" _Maksudku, apakah Luhan sempat membalas ciumanmu_?"

" _Ya. Hanya sebentar_."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berkedip cepat. Setitik cahaya seakan berhasil menuntunnya menemukan jalan keluar.

Dengan tidak sabar diguncangnya kedua pundak Sehun. Tak peduli jika beberapa saat lagi Sehun membalasnya sama kejamnya.

" _Itu dia! Luhan sempat membalasmu karena ia pikir kau adalah Sehun_!"

" _Aku memang Sehun, kalau kau lupa_."

Mendecih malas, Chanyeol abaikan ekspresi datar Sehun yang seakan menanggapi kata-kata cemerlangnya dengan setengah hati. " _Bukan kau! Tapi Sehun yang dewasa! Sangat tidak mungkin kalau Luhan sembarangan membalas ciuman orang lain terlebih bocah ingusan sepertimu_ –"

Sekilas Sehun terburu mengelap cairan hidungnya –bekas menangis– dengan lengan baju.

" – _dan kupikir satu-satunya alasan mengapa Luhan melakukan itu adalah karena ia pikir kau adalah Sehun-si-dewasa, kekasihnya! Kuyakin pasti Luhan pernah berpikir kalau kau itu mirip kekasihnya, maka dari itu ia melampiaskan semuanya padamu_!"

Berkerut sebentar dahi Sehun. Sedikitnya ia bingung bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengucapkan itu semua dalam satu tarikan napas.

Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan mau menerima ciumannya secara cuma-cuma. Kemungkinan besar Luhan memang tengah membayangkan berciuman dengan kekasihnya pagi itu, sehingga ciumannya diterima.

Diberkatilah otak Chanyeol yang kini sudah encer.

" _Kalau begitu_ ,"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, menunggu apapun kelanjutan kalimat Sehun.

" _Seharusnya sekalian aku gagahi dia. Dengan begitu ia akan jauh lebih ingat dari ini_."

 **PLETAK**

" _Auw_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam dimulai. Yang mana artinya waktu bermain antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dimulai.

Seperti anak anjing yang menurut, Chanyeol duduk rapi menunggu Baekhyun mengambil satu set mainan puzzle. Dimainkannya permainan itu dengan suka cita dari Chanyeol, bukan karena puzzlenya, tetapi karena ia bisa curi-curi kesempatan menyentuh jari-jari cantik milik Baekhyun.

Seperti saat hendak mengambil satu potongan, misalnya. Disanalah tangan Chanyeol siap menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya.

Pintar, memang.

Ia bahkan tak fokus dalam menyusun potongan-potongan tadi. Yang ada malah gambar yang sudah disusun Baekhyun menjadi rusak ulah tangannya yang bergerak-gerak semangat.

Alih-alih marah, Baekhyun malah tertawa halus menyaksikan bagaimana bocah di depannya kesenangan. Ia selalu menyukainya. Bagaimana mata bulat itu menyipit dengan pipi tembam di kedua sisi. Tanpa perlu berbohong pun, Baekhyun akan mengakui jika anak ini lucu, dan tampan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya membanting-banting potongan puzzle dan beralih pada senyum merekah milik Baekhyun.

Oh, jantung, tetaplah bekerja.

Itu adalah saat dimana kecantikan Baekhyun menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Tak berkedip, tengah terpesona dengan mahakarya yang tertuang pada wajah sempurna Baekhyun.

"Tik-an.. Cantik.."

Sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun mematung mendengar kata yang keluar setelah sekian lama ia hanya bisa mendengar ' _tatatata'_ dari si balita. Tanpa aba-aba pipinya merona. Seakan baru menyadari bahwa kata itu merupakan pujian untuknya.

"Bek… bek.. kun. Ntik bek-bekun!"

Untuk yang ini Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit. Apa tadi katanya?

"Bekhun! Can-can..tik. Baekhun!"

Bukannya berteriak girang karena si bocah yang kini menjadi lebih lancar berbicara, nyatanya Baekhyun hanya bisa membeku. Merah yang tadinya hanya sedikit menghinggapi belah pipinya kini bertambah tajam warnanya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia dipuji seperti itu, namun debaran menggila seperti ini baru ia rasakan saat ini juga.

"Te-terima kasih." Senyum malu-malu mengembang di wajah Baekhyun kemudian.

Merasa berhasil, Chanyeol pun tak ingin hilang kesempatan. Dengan keyakinan penuh ia mulai melontarkan kalimat selanjutnya. Siapa tahu malam ini adalah waktu dimana Baekhyun percaya bahwa dirinya adalah Park Chanyeol yang sudah menyusut ukuran tubuhnya.  
"Ol-chanol!" seraya telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk-nunjuk dada sendiri.

Baekhyun tetap bergeming.

"Pak.. chanyol!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga kalimat itu berhasil keluar. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai-sampai mengangkat dua kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Oh!" memekik, Baekhyun seakan sudah mengerti apa yang si bocah maksudkan.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sangat teramat lebar.

"Park Chanyeol yang bertelinga lebar dan _sok_ tampan itu? Yang kalau bertemu dengan wanita cantik akan langsung main kedip dan hobinya mengganggu Sehun-Luhan berpacaran? Lelaki mesum yang suka diajak Jongin untuk mengintip gadis-gadis di pemandian air hangat?"

Menganga, refleks.

Setelah rasa percaya dirinya membumbung tinggi selangit-langit, Chanyeol malah mendapati kalimat seperti itu dari Baekhyun?

Satu sisi ia senang karena rupanya Baekhyun cukup mengetahui pribadi beserta sifat-sifat yang dimilikinya.

Tapi satu sisi lain ia kecewa, sebegitu buruknya kah imejnya di mata sang pujaan hati?

Sepertinya rencananya kali ini bersama Sehun memerlukan usaha ekstra.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

Yuhuu I'm backkk /excited/

Ini ngga sepanjang chap sebelumnya karena sepertinya bagian cut nya pas disini saja. Jalan ceritanya sudah dirangkai kok, tinggal ditulis dan dipublish. Iya, nulisnya itu yang lama.

Maafin saya yang suka timbul tenggelam belakangan ini. Ini mendekati ujian akhir dan saya mohon untuk memakluminya.

Tapi, bener deh, saya seneng baca review dari kalian. Semoga ini ngga mengecewakan ya:)

It's all for you, guys~

.

.

Big bow untuk :

 **Jong Ahn | xxx | A. hunhan. Taoris | Oh Lu-Yan | ParkNada | Caramelyeol | hunexohan | lueksoluosby | oh chaca | hunhan. Ylbii | ChagiLu | Misslah | Guest 1 | vietrona chan | Guest 2 | luhanzone | deva94bubbletea | rdk | Liex** (whutt sunat?!) **| selububble | HLove | Sebut Saja B | Xxian | Arifahohse | hunniehan | laabaikands | Brian Kim | hyunhee1104 | karinaalysia2047 | NanYeol | Guest 3 | pexingyixing | maknaehehso | rappergadungan | Sarrah Hunhan | BLightyeolz | BigSehun'sjunior | Devia494 | dearmykrishan | Jung Eunhee | Park Beichan | sunsehunee | park huang nina | anakke69chanbaek | rellicious94 | Nurul999 | Guest 4 | KaSHunhan | ch | niaexolu | leemomo. Chan520 | jeje jung | hunhandlove | urichanbaekhunhan | hunxi | shixun | HunHanH3Spenpen | Chanailu06**

.

Caramelyeol : Ada tao? Kapan Lu-Baek sadar kalo Chanhun berubah?

A : Wah tao ndak ada nih. Tapi kalem aja, Kris cuma nongol beberapa scene doing kok wqwq. Mereka sadar pas di satu chap sebelum end.

Selububble : Lamain dong Chanhun jadi bayinya..

A : Pasti lah. Kalo udah dewasa ya kelar dong ceritanya :3

Sebut Saja B : Chanhun berapa tahun? Belum bisa ngomong?

A: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sudah lama banget gak bergaul sama anak bayi, jadi gak hapal berapa tahun mereka mulai ngomong. Chanhun disini dua setengah tahun, dan harusnya mereka udah lancar ngomongnya. Tapi terlanjur, jadi anggep aja mereka sedikit terbelakang /eh/

Dearmykrishan : Ada NC?

A : /lirik rate/ ya ada lah. Mueheheheh

Anakke69chanbaek : Kapan Chanhun balik dewasa?

A : Pas satu chapter sebelum end kkk

Niaexolu : Luhan itu mantan atau siapanya Kris?

A : Luhan fanboynya Kris, sekaligus pernah cinta pada pandangan pertama

Sunsehunee : Orang bandung kah?

A : Yoi bandung timur bruh~

.

 **Last, Review again?**

 **Shend**

 **Bandung, 22 Februari 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Baby Hun, Baby Yeol.**_

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sangat teramat lebar.

"Park Chanyeol yang bertelinga lebar dan sok tampan itu? Yang kalau bertemu dengan wanita cantik akan langsung main kedip dan hobinya mengganggu Sehun-Luhan berpacaran? Lelaki mesum yang suka diajak Jongin untuk mengintip gadis-gadis di pemandian air hangat?"

Menganga, refleks.

Setelah rasa percaya dirinya membumbung tinggi selangit-langit, Chanyeol malah mendapati kalimat seperti itu dari Baekhyun?

Satu sisi ia senang karena rupanya Baekhyun cukup mengetahui pribadi beserta sifat-sifat yang dimilikinya.

Tapi satu sisi lain ia kecewa, sebegitu buruknya kah imejnya di mata sang pujaan hati?

Sepertinya rencananya kali ini bersama Sehun memerlukan usaha ekstra.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _Yang ini kesini_ …"

Diatas tumpukan balok lego, tangan kecil Sehun baru saja menempatkan satu yang baru. Matanya yang sedikit melotot dipaksa untuk tetap seperti itu –seolah jika ia berkedip maka bangunan warna-warni itu akan melebur ke lantai.

" _Ini kesini_ …"

Kali ini berbentuk kerucut, berwarna merah menyala sebagai sentuhan akhir dari menara yang sudah ia buat hingga setinggi lutut. Adakalanya ia merasa bangunannya sedikit cacat, dan Sehun akan mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk itu.

"KYAAA~ Ngeeeng–wushhh~"

Dan yang itu adalah Chanyeol.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mengatakan ini, tapi ia pikir ia akan mengulanginya lagi, " _Berhenti berteriak seperti Banshee_."

Sama sekali berbeda dengan dua pemuda yang berada diatas sofa–

"Bukankah dia lucu?"

"Oh astaga, aku bahkan tak bisa membiarkannya keluar dari sini."

Mendengarnya, Sehun hanya memutar bola mata malas. Tak tahu saja Luhan dan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol itu aslinya tak ada lucunya sama sekali. Lebih ke mengerikan dengan senyumnya yang membentang dari telinga ke telinga.

"NGEENG~"

Apalagi berputar-putar dengan jubah superman yang melambai di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

" _Hyung, jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah pandai berbicara_ –"

"TEBAAANG~ Tebang-Uuuu~"

Sehun mendelik malas. Tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu bermainnya, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan menara lego-nya yang sudah ia susun satu jam lebih. Sekarang memilih untuk duduk di pangkuan Luhan, minta dimanjakan.

Luhan merespon dengan lembut. Mengusap kepala halus Sehun sementara satu tangan lainnya memeluk tubuh kecil itu agar tak terjatuh dari pangkuan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Baek?"

"Dua kantor polisi yang kudatangi dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang mendapat laporan kehilangan dua balita."

Dengan satu gerakan Sehun membuka matanya yang nyaris terpejam. Salahkan dada empuk Luhan yang siap sedia untuk jadi sandaran.

"Uh, aku tak mengerti lagi. Jadi harus bagaimana?"

Dua pemuda itu sibuk berpikir, tak menyadari Sehun yang merubah ekspresinya menjadi tegang. Si kecil itu, kini tak bisa menutupi rasa takutnya.

Bagaimana kalau Luhan Baekhyun menitipkan ke panti asuhan?

Dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dikatakan sebagai anak hilang yang berhasil ditemukan?

Secara tidak sadar Sehun mengeratkan genggaman kecilnya pada fabrik kaos Luhan. Kepalanya ikut jatuh menyandar, tiba-tiba pening tatkala memikirkan hal yang tak pernah dipertimbangkannya berhari-hari ini.

Luhan yang merasa tekanan di tubuhnya menambah, melirik pada puncak kepala si kecil yang tak jauh dari dagunya. Ia bukannya keberatan untuk menampung dua bocah cilik yang sialnya tampan-tampan itu, tapi dia dan Baekhyun hanya dua orang mahasiswa. Punya kesibukan sendiri terutama dengan kuliahnya.

Apa yang akan kekasihnya katakan jika suatu saat ia melihat Luhan bersama satu balita di gendongannya?

"Jadi, kehilanganku selama tiga hari membuatmu putus asa dan menikahi seorang janda?" –mungkin Sehun kekasihnya akan berkata seperti itu. Dan itu spekulasi terburuknya.

Satu remasan kecil dari tangan si balita membuat Luhan kembali tersadar dari bayangannya. Ia dengan mengikuti nalurinya mengusap surai lembut itu, menenangkannya. Karena Luhan tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi ia seakan bisa mengerti apa yang bocah ini rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu malas untuk mandi pagi. Ia akan berakhir dengan baju berkeringat yang tetap melekat di tubuhnya hingga sore hari, baru berganti ketika ia merasa ngantuk.

Tapi itu dulu. Dua hari lalu. Sebelum ada kejadian spektakuler yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi _mini_.

Sekarang beda lagi. Yang ada malah kegiatan mandi pagi, mandi sore, dan mandi-mandi lainnya akan menjadi menyenangkan. Apalagi jika sudah saat seperti ini…

"Angkat tangan–hup! Ayo kita mandi~"

… dalam gendongan Luhan selagi menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di sana, seperti biasa, Luhan akan mendudukkannya di _bathup_. Bukan untuk memandikannya, hanya untuk tempat duduk sementara selagi dirinya menyiapkan air hangat dan juga baskom.

Lagipula Luhan tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu nyaris membunuh Chanyeol akibat tenggelam dalam badan _bathup_ yang raksasa untuk ukuran balita. Salahkan dasar _bathup_ yang licin terkena sabun, sehingga tubuh pendek Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah tergelincir hingga tenggelam.

Baskom sudah siap, maka Luhan pun kembali mengangkat tubuh polos Sehun melalui ketiaknya. Ikut tertawa ketika menangkap tawa menyenangkan dari bibir si balita.

Luhan tak tahu saja, bahwa _selalu ada alasan_ mengapa bocah itu tertawa.

Sehun memainkan air sabun begitu semangat. Mengepak tangannya ke permukaan air yang mengakibatkan air terciprat kemana-mana. Ke lantai yang masih kering, ke rambutnya sendiri, bahkan ke baju yang Luhan kenakan.

Ke baju yang Luhan kenakan.

Baju Luhan.

Ha. Sehun menyeringai untuk ini.

"Ah, buka sekalian saja." Luhan yang merasa kedinginan maka membuka kaus santainya hingga ia bertelanjang dada.

Dan Sehun makin menyeringai untuk ini.

Luhan balas tersenyum melihat ketampanan balita di depannya. Kembali ia menuangkan sabun _two in one_ khusus bayi, mengusapnya dengan pijatan lembut pada kepala Sehun.

Sesekali akan terdengar pekik geli dari bibir pemuda itu, jika Sehun turut mengusap dada polosnya sehingga basah terkena air sabun.

Dengan sangat ramahnya Luhan malah merespon, "Hey-hey! Bukan aku yang mandi, tapi kau!"

Tapi tidak menjauhkan tangan-tangan kecil yang mengelus area dadanya. Apa boleh buat, tangannya sendiri tengah berkutat dengan rambut jambul Sehun yang penuh sampo.

Sementara sosok yang lebih kecil tak menghentikan tawa bahagianya. Malah menjalar hingga menggelitik pinggang Luhan dan akan dibalas pemuda itu dengan tindakan yang sama.

Selalu, mandi pagi adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin memandangi punggung Baekhyun tidak jauh lebih baik dari memandang wajahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Chanyeol yang awalnya sibuk berguling-guling di permadani mendadak terdiam begitu menyaksikan Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Sedang apa disana, sepertinya mengurus pakaian yang baru saja datang dari _laundry_.

Sekali lagi, punggung memang bukan opsi terbaik untuk dipandangi. Tapi dengan otaknya yang melayang-layang memikirkan Baekhyun, bisa jadi ini merupakan pilihan terbaik.

Mengingat kejadian yang sudah-sudah, Chanyeol memang tak begitu dekat dengan pemuda manis itu. Percakapan mereka di kampus hanya sebatas–

"Luhan dimana? Sehun mencarinya."

"Sehun dimana? Luhan mencarinya."

"Kau ini siapanya? Mertua? Hobi sekali mengganggu orang berpacaran."

Dan juga–

"Jangan menghalangiku, Park raksasa! Aku sedang berjemur!"

Oh, yang terakhir adalah ketika Chanyeol sempat mendekati Baekhyun. Kejadiannya sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, saat secara tiba-tiba tubuh jangkung Chanyeol berdiri menghalangi sinar matahari yang menusuk Baekhyun selama makan roti. Niatnya agar Baekhyun tak kepanasan. Namun bukannya tersanjung, Baekhyun malah menyemburnya dengan kalimat tadi.

Dan siapa yang tahu, Baekhyun si wajah _elf_ bermulut _satan_ itu memiliki sisi manis seperti sekarang ini? Lihat tingkah telatennya yang merapikan lipatan baju. Benar-benar tipikal _bottom_ idaman.

"Oh, waktunya tidur siang."

Baru berbalik, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tengkurap dengan bertopang dagu. Menyalah-artikan mata sayu anak itu sebagai kantuk, bukan melamuni orang yang ia suka.

Lagian–heh, bocah yang baru bisa mengeja kemarin tahu apa tentang suka?

Chanyeol entah mengapa jadi menguap begitu Baekhyun menuntunnya menuju ranjang. Tak digendong, hanya berjalan dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Itu sampai mereka tiba di kamar, Baekhyun sempatkan mengusap pipi gemuk Chanyeol, baru usai itu pergi dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Dan ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa–kini ia punya alasan cukup untuk semakin jatuh pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, hari tak diawali dengan hening seperti ini di apartemen Luhan dan Baekhyun. Akan ada suara minyak yang lagi dipanaskan, atau Luhan yang mengeluh kehabisan deodorant, atau juga langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mengelilingi apartemen saking senangnya dibuatkan susu rasa pisang.

Tapi tak ada suara minyak. Baekhyun yang kebagian jadwal memasak sarapan hanya mengandalkan pemanggang roti untuk menghemat waktu pemasakan.

Luhan tak mengeluhkan perihal deodorant. Entah karena persediannya masih tersisa sedikit atau keputusannya sendiri untuk tak mengenakan parfum itu karena tengah dikejar waktu.

Luhan dikejar waktu. Hanya tersisa dua puluh menit sebelum dosen berkumis Jeon duduk di singgasananya–di depan wajah berkeringat pias para mahasiswa. Itulah yang membuatnya melupakan deodorant, mengunyah roti selagi menyiapkan tas, dan memakai almamater begitu tergesa.

Dan itu juga yang membuat satu bocah kecil termangu dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Rasa-rasanya airmata Sehun mau tumpah jika saja Chanyeol tak menghancurkan drama melankolisnya dengan kalimat, " _Itu, susu cokelatmu sudah dibuatkan Baekhyun_."

Kalimat yang membuat matanya berbinar, lupa akan duka sebelumnya.

Begitu lahap Sehun meminumnya, sampai-sampai tak menurunkan gelas yang ia genggam dengan dua tangan itu dan terus menerus menuangkan isinya ke dalam mulut. Baru ketika Luhan melewati ruang tengah dengan tergesa lalu berpamitan singkat pada Baekhyun, ia kembali ke dramanya.

Gelasnya ia campakkan diatas lantai. Berangsur mendekati pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang kekasih.

Sehun mematung disana. Mengasihani nasibnya untuk ditinggal pergi Luhan selama lima jam ke depan. Mengasihani nasibnya untuk menjadi penonton gratis menyaksikan manjanya Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun selama lima jam ke depan.

Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegelisahan Luhan tak kunjung reda sampai menjelang kelas terakhirnya usai. Selain karena perutnya yang terasa melilit menagih makanan, juga karena dirinya yang tak sabar untuk mendatangi gedung timur kampus–fakultas Sehun.

Dalam hati ia sudah bertekad, bahwa apapun masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Meski tak yakin apa penyebab putus kontaknya mereka, didukung Sehun yang menghilang terlalu tiba-tiba, namun tetap saja Luhan merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hubungan mereka.

Setibanya di gedung yang ia tuju, kepala mungilnya langsung mengarah ke salah satu teman kelas Sehun. Luhan mengenalnya cukup baik; Wendy.

"Hey, Son Wendy!" teriaknya, cukup keras untuk menjadi perhatian penghuni koridor.

Gadis yang dimaksud menoleh sebentar kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari teman-temannya dan membalas sapaan Luhan sama hangatnya.

"Lihat Sehun tidak?"  
Membenarkan rambut tergerainya sekali, Wendy lantas menyahut. "Kuliah dosen Cho tadi dia tidak masuk. Dan tidak ada keterangan."

"Oh tidak…" Luhan yang mendengarnya sontak membuka celah bibirnya sedikit. "Dosen Cho sangat galak kalau tahu mahasiswanya ada yang membolos! Aduh, kiamat untuk Sehun."

Sementara gadis Son itu masih berdiri malas, menunggu kalimat apapun yang hendak diucapkan Luhan. Juga menunggu ' _oke, terima kasih'_ dari Luhan sehingga dirinya bisa lanjut bercengkrama bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Oke, terima kasih."

Wendy mengucap syukur untuk itu. Ia berbalik secepat kilat, termasuk raut wajahnya yang kembali bahagia.

Luhan mengetuk-ketuk telunjuknya pada dagu selagi matanya berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor. Mencari satu subjek lain untuk dijadikan preferensi mengenai keberadaan kekaishnya. Itu sampai ketika radarnya berakhir pada seorang Zitao, yang nampak asik mengoceh dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

Kaki Luhan maju selangkah, lalu mundur. Maju, mundur.

Ia tak akan sebimbang ini jika saja orang itu bukan Zitao.

Tapi dia adalah Zitao.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama sampai dua menit lamanya, Luhan mendecak sangat malas. Memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan mencari orang lain yang sekiranya lebih layak untuk ditanyai.

Nasib tak begitu baik pagi itu, karena suara semangat Tao mendadak terdengar hingga membuat Luhan memutar kedua mata.

"Kau mencari Sehun ya?"  
Menghabiskan waktu setengah menit untuk menarik senyum –karena sulit sekali untuk dilakukan– Luhan kemudian, "Ya. Dan kau tahu dia dimana?"  
"Tentu."

Luhan tak bisa menutup binaran matanya saat itu. Yang ia tak tahu, Tao tengah menahan senyum sampai akhirnya pemuda itu kembali berujar, "Di apartemenku. Dan tebak apa, Lu? Kami baru menghabiskan malam bersama."

Mata Luhan tak berkedip untuk itu. Juga, binar matanya berubah jadi tatapan tak minat.

"Hm, biar kuingat… Oh, kalau tidak salah dia mengajariku gaya piston, masinis, dan–"

"Misionaris, maksudmu?"  
Tao balas menatap kesal pada mata datar Luhan. "Ya, mungkin itu. _Look_ –aku bukan Jongin, oke? Bukan senior _hentai_ apalagi maniak."

Luhan tak menanggap dengan kalimat. Sibuk berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang Tao begitu tergila-gila pada sepupunya sendiri. Meski Sehun sendiri malu mengakui Tao sepupunya karena tingkah gatalnya yang tidak koheren dengan fakta bahwa Tao belum pernah ditiduri.

Jadi Luhan hanya menengok pada arloji tangannya. Membuat sosok di hadapannya mencibir akan gestur Luhan yang terkesan merasa bosan.

Karena, untuk menghadapi ocehan serupa yang sudah seribu kali Luhan dengar dari bibir pemuda itu –ya, Luhan benar-benar bosan.

"Oh, aku harus pergi, Tao."

Kemudian menutup dengan senyuman segaris, meninggalkan pemuda panda yang juga merespon dengan kedikkan bahu acuh.

Namun tetap, Luhan tak bisa mengacuhkan cemas yang sejak tadi mengendap di dadanya. Ada yang salah pada Sehun, dan sungguh, ia tak pernah se- _clueless_ ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat Sehun berekspektasi ia hanya perlu menyaksikan adegan berduaan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama Luhan belum pulang, ia tak mengira bahwa realita akan lebih kejam.

Sehun tak suka Chanyeol yang asik menduduki perut Baekhyun sementara ia duduk selonjoran di sisi sofa.

Sehun tak suka Chanyeol yang sibuk belajar membaca dengan buku bergambar jerapah karena–Sehun juga ingin buku gambar! Sayangnya Baekhyun lebih memihak pada Chanyeol, dengan dalih bahwa bocah itu sudah mahir berbicara jika dibandingkan Sehun.

Dan Sehun juga tak suka Chanyeol yang asik telentang ketika perutnya diusapi minyak telon oleh tangan Baekhyun. Karena wangi minyak telon malah membuatnya semakin merindukan Luhan. (Iya, Luhan masih sering menggunakannya)

Akhirnya ia tedampar di sini. Diatas ranjang kamar Luhan, bersebelahan dengan Bambi yang Sehun posisikan menjadi duduk. Berpikir setidaknya hanya dengan cara ini dirinya tak terlalu merindukan pemuda manis itu.

Maka setelah menghabiskan lima menit untuk terkantuk-kantuk dalam posisi duduk, muka Sehun jatuh mendarat pada ranjang dengan posisi telungkup. Terlelap sembari hidungnya menyesap aroma Luhan dari sprei yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang membuat kepalanya mendadak dipenuhi sosok bocah–yang ia yakini detik ini sedang sibuk tengkurap di ranjangnya. Menghabiskan waktu satu minggu sudah lebih cukup untuk membuat Luhan menghapal segala rutinitas bocah menggemaskan itu.

Mengingat bibir kecilnya yang akan terbuka, meninggalkan seberkas cairan pada ranjang, rasanya menggemaskan sekali. Dan juga, rindu sekali.

Setidaknya itulah yang mengakibatkan perjalanan Luhan dalam bus tak lagi membosankan. Ia akan terkekeh, bahkan merona jika terbenak sosok kecil si balita. Kemudian bergerak meraih ponselnya. Menatapi satu per satu foto bocah yang sempat ia ambil di banyak kesempatan.

Kapan terakhir Luhan mendengar tawa menggemaskan anak itu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Dan hal itu pulalah yang menarik langkah kaki Luhan agar lebih cepat sampai ke pintu apartemen. Langsung mengarah ke kamar untuk dibuka perlahan-lahan, sampai senyumnya mengembang dikala menemukan sosok mungil Sehun tidur telungkup.

Gerak kakinya dibawa mendekat. Membalikkan tubuh kecil itu agar pernapasan si balita tak terhambat, menaruhnya dengan kepala terlebih dahulu pada bagian bantal yang tak terlalu tinggi.

Seperti ditarik untuk merunduk, Luhan berakhir pada memberikan satu kecupan di hidung kecil Sehun. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya hingga membuatnya turut berbaring di samping. Mengistirahatkan telapak tangannya pada perut Sehun yang bergerak naik turun.

Satu kali lagi ia kecup sosok menggemaskan itu, di bagian pipi dan juga kepala. Lalu ikut terpejam tak lama setelahnya.

Melewatkan pergerakan Sehun yang baru membuka mata. Berbalik dan tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahnya.

Si kecil itu merubah posisinya hingga menyamping. Berhadapan tepat pada bulu mata Luhan yang digetarkan angin. Kekehannya keluar tanpa suara, begitu merindukan momen dimana keduanya masih bisa saling menggoda, masih bisa menautkan bibir dengan tangan saling mengunci.

Telapaknya terangkat ke dagu Luhan. Termenung ketika sadar bahwa sosok di depannya sangat kehilangan dirinya. Rasanya tak adil, ketika dirinya sendiri bisa dengan asik menikmati romansa mereka, meski dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang mungil. Namun setidaknya, ia tetaplah ia, Sehun yang bahagia jika berada disisi Luhan.

Tapi Luhan. Sehun bahkan tak berani menebak seberapa cemas kekasihnya itu sekarang. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang dewasa, merindu akan kehangatan yang biasa mengikat mereka.

Sehun mengubah senyumnya menjadi sendu untuk itu. Tapi tidak dengan tatapan memuja yang tetap ia layangkan pada mata tertutup Luhan. Dalam benaknya berjanji, bahwa ia akan kembali secepat mungkin. Sebelum Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun sudah meninggalkannya. Sebelum Luhan berakhir pada pemuda selain dirinya.

" _Tunggu aku, sayang_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti hiatus soalnya udah ada banyak waktu.

Dan ff satunya sudah tamat, jadi bisa fokus kesini hehe

Oh, yang mau nyumbang ide fluff atau apapun untuk ff ini boleh segera pm yaaaa~

Aku bakal sangat mengapresiasi dan berterima kasih untuk itu

Makin banyak ide makin cepet apdet soalnya /kode/

.

Satu lagi, keberatan gak kalau rate-nya diganti T? Soalnya aku juga gak yakin mau nyisipin 'nganu' dimana T-T

Kalau ada ensi pun paling di sequel, dan terpisah. So, what do you think?

.

Double thanks for;

 **tyasearu25 | CBHS-KHS | jill | Arifahohse | leemomo. chan520 | Sarrah HunHan | Pexingyixing | vietrona chan | Jong Ahn | hunniehan | selububble | SenNunna | biezzle | BigSehun'sjunior | Luniaakimwu | LUDLUD | Jung Eunhee | deerwinds947 | laabaikands | Okta HunHan | Seravin509 | maknaehehso | deva94bubletea | HunHanKship | Nurul 999 | ms. Hawkins | heeli | Lovesehunluhanforever | biluhan947 | URuRuBaek | Caramelyeol | RismaSbila | BLughtYeolz | septianaditya1997 | xiaoluhan1220 | rappergadungan | cyreal. hann | Ois chanchan | R | Gyupal | hunhans | jonginswife88 | Azk. Azk | hunhanshin | Guest | lala | yongie17 | divaans | Hunie-Hanie | Uchiharuno Rozu | nadilla. spenda | Byunki**

Dan para readers lainnya, thaaaanks ^^

.

 **Review again?**

.

 **Shend, 28 April 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously on Baby Hun, Baby Yeol.**_

Tapi Luhan. Sehun bahkan tak berani menebak seberapa cemas kekasihnya itu sekarang. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang dewasa, merindu akan kehangatan yang biasa mengikat mereka.

Sehun mengubah senyumnya menjadi sendu untuk itu. Tapi tidak dengan tatapan memuja yang tetap ia layangkan pada mata tertutup Luhan. Dalam benaknya berjanji, bahwa ia akan kembali secepat mungkin. Sebelum Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun sudah meninggalkannya. Sebelum Luhan berakhir pada pemuda selain dirinya.

 _"Tunggu aku, sayang_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _"K-kau… jenius!"_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, tampak begitu bangga usai menyuarakan ide cerdiknya beberapa saat lalu.a

Chanyeol di hadapannya termenung untuk waktu lama, sampai-sampai mengacuhkan dot susu pisang yang belum habis setengahnya. Kini malah duduk dengan kaki mengangkang, mata melotot ke arah karpet—mungkin lama-kelamaan kepalanya berasap akibat otak yang bekerja terlalu keras.

 _"Tapi… tapi…"_

Sehun dibuat melirik.

 _"Apa ini akan berhasil?"_

 _"Kalau belum dicoba ya mana tahu…"_

Sehun mengangkat bahunya ringan. Berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang berkeringat pias tak beralasan.

 _"Sudahlah, ayo! Berhubung Baekhyun masih tidur,"_

Chanyeol menengok sembari membawa mulutnya yang membuka. Campuran antara ragu dan malas beranjak, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi Sehun yang baru saja berdiri.

Kemudian tak bisa mengelak lagi ketika satu tangan Sehun menariknya. Terpaksa membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan botol dot diatas permadani, juga lari tergopoh menuju pintu untuk keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana awalnya adalah untuk mendatangi toko usang berisi ramuan-ramuan ajaib, langganan Sehun. Untuk membeli cairan penua—yang hingga kini Chanyeol sangsikan keberadaannya karena, _lagipula siapa yang ingin cepat tua?!_

 _"Permisi, Pak Tua, tapi aku perlu ramuan penambah usia agar kami bisa kembali seperti semula,"_

Pria berjanggut yang berdiri di depan konter nampak linglung sementara, mencoba mencari asal suara saat lantas ia menemukannya di bawah. Badannya ia condongkan, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sisi konter yang berlainan ketika mendapati Sehun terlalu pendek untuk ia layani dari arah biasa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Chanyeol maju selangkah. "Muan… gluk-gluk-gluk!" Kemudian memperagakan aksi meneguk ramuan dari botol.

Setidaknya cara itu jauh lebih dimengerti daripada Sehun yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil menukik alis.

"Ah, benar. Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Biar kucari dulu ramuannya," tutur si pria yang kini menghilang. Mengingat dirinya sudah hapal benar masalah Sehun dan Chanyeol, ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengerti ramuan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Untuk tak sampai tiga menit, ia kembali dengan satu botol di tangan.

"Yang ini lebih mahal, dua ratus ribu,"

 _"The fuck?!"_

Ujung mata Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas. Mencibir umpatan yang keluar karena kata-kata barusan tak terdengar seperti 'the fuck' sama sekali.

"Maaci.. Ti bayalna nti.."

Lalu membungkuk berkali-kali seraya mencoba meyakinkan si pria bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama dompet tebal suatu saat nanti.

Kemudian menarik belakang baju Sehun yang masih sibuk menyumpah serapah. Terkesan jelas merasa dirugikan setelah membeli cairan semahal itu.

 _"Yang penting kita dewasa lagi,"_

Dan setidaknya amukan Sehun mulai mereda mendengar kalimat tadi.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit untuk meneliti botol segenggam tangan itu. Ukurannya menjadi lebih besar dibanding ketika pak tua tadi yang memegangnya.

Lantas dahinya berubah berkeringat.

Ini mungkin akan berhasil, namun tetap ada prosedur tertentu agar dirinya tak overdosis seperti sebelumnya. Napasnya ia tarik-buang untuk beberapa waktu. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus tenang kalau tak ingin celaka seperti dulu.

 _"Hanya dua teguk, hanya dua teguk,"_

Sehun di samping pun sama cemasnya. Mulutnya terus mengoceh mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang batas dosisnya. Baru ketika segel botol terbuka, mulutnya mengatup otomatis. Mulai serius.

Tangan Chanyeol yang gemetar mulai menggerakkan bibir botol mendekat ke mulutnya. Matanya ia pejamkan—sembari berharap semuanya akan berbeda ketika kelopaknya kembali terangkat.

 _ **Gluk**_

 _ **Gluk**_

 _"HYUNG, BALON!"_

Mata Chanyeol membulat horror begitu mendapati tenggorokannya meneguk dua kali lagi. Dua tegukan diatas dosis. Teriakan Sehun di samping telinga barusan lah yang membuat tangannya menekan botol tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dan berakhir dengan ia yang tersedak.

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk hingga membungkuk. Matanya tertutup saking sakitnya tenggorokan sekarang. Bahkan hingga menurunkan setetes air di sela bulu matanya yang bergetar.

"Se-Sehun…"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak-gerak ke samping, berusaha meraih Sehun yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tak berada di pijakannya dari tadi.

Tersisa dirinya yang menumpu tangan di lutut dan terbatuk-batuk menyedihkan.

 _"Hyung, aku sudah dapat balon—THE HELL?!"_ Sehun berjengit sampai melompat mundur. Begitu dikagetkan begitu matanya kembali terarah ke Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya menatap balon ungu lepas.

"Hm? Apa?"

Chanyeol membuka mata begitu merasakan nyeri batuknya mereda.

Yang tak disangkanya adalah dirinya yang kini memiliki tinggi dua kali tubuh Sehun.

Ia nyaris berteriak girang sampai akhirnya fakta lain berhasil ia cerna—bahwa tubuh bungkuknya tak bisa ditegakkan sama sekali.

Atau bisa dikatakan… Chanyeol berubah rupa menjadi kakek tua.

"Aaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa!"

Mata Baekhyun, dalam satu hitungan terbuka. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang berputar kearah kanan, berusaha menemukan Chanyeol yang mendadak berteriak dalam tidur.

"Sssshh… sshh…"

Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantat Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan si balita. Karena bagaimana pun sekarang masih dini hari, dan nyawa Baekhyun juga masih tersangkut di mimpi.

"Te'un! Te'un! Huaaa!"

Tapi teriakan melengking itu tak kunjung berhenti. Baekhyun yang tak punya pilihan lain pun terpaksa membuka mata, untuk memeluk Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap pipi berkeringat itu.

Memakan waktu hingga sepuluh menit, ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol sudah tak lagi mengamuk. Dan beralih menjadi balas memeluk Baekhyun—melingkarkan tangan kecilnya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Baekhyun menoleh ke bawah dagu, menemukan kepala mungil yang kini menempel erat di dadanya. Satu kali ia mengecup dahi Chanyeol, baru kembali memejam mata untuk menyambung lelap malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Telus, telus, anti Te'un ngecal balon, Canol nya jadi kakek!"

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, menunjukkan lumatan bubur yang belum sempat ia telan. Karena seberapa besar pun usahanya untuk mengerti kata-kata Chanyeol, tapi tak satu pun yang bisa ia pahami. Apalagi dengan lidah balitanya.

"Hish! Kha mau te toko! Ka mau!" kepala Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng ribut, masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam sendok—nampak semangat berdongengw. Berbagi mimpi seram yang ia alami semalam. Tentang ramuan, balon, dan kakek.

"Nda nelti…" dan hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Chanyeol sedih seketika. Baru sadar bahwa cerita panjang tadi sia-sia. Cerita yang dimulai semenjak keduanya berada disini, di kursi khusus bayi, dengan bubur di meja masing-masing.

"Eeeh!" tapi lantas berteriak tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat sebulat-bulatnya, dan tangan yang memegang sendok menunjuk-nunjuk ujung hidung Sehun tidak sabaran, "Te'un nomong tadi! Te'un!"

Sehun yang baru saja kaget mendapat tunjukan tidak sopan Chanyeol, matanya berubah melotot juga. Bahkan lebih bulat dari bocah satunya.

"Luaan! Lu— _uhuk_ —waaan!" teriaknya semangat, sampai dibuat tersedak bubur.

Tanpa bisa dibendung, kakinya bergerak-gerak menendang udara. Berhasil menyenggol meja sampai-sampai membuat tempat duduk Sehun bergetar berkat kakinya sendiri.

"Luwan! Ni te—tteekh… hun. Ini Hun! LUWAN INI HUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja berhasil menggulung karpet, ketika berikutnya bergerak merapikan _vacuum_ _cleaner_. Seharusnya kegiatan bersih-bersih minggu pagi dikerjakan oleh berdua, namun Baekhyun yang melupakan jadwal belanja kemarin terpaksa pergi ke _supermarket_ sejam lalu.

Menyisakan dirinya yang berbalut kaus longgar, rambut berantakan, dan debu di sepanjang lantai apartemen.

Pekerjaan memang belum selesai namun Luhan memilih untuk mengambil jeda. Ia duduk di sofa _single_ , memeluk bantalnya sambil menyandarkan punggung lurus-lurus.

Sesekali ia terkekeh, ketika mendapati suara cempreng anak balita dari arah dapur. Terlebih dengan suara yang lebih cadel—ia dapat dengan mudah menebak kalau itu adalah si anak albino.

Dan kemudian terpaksa menoleh begitu bel apartemennya mengganggu. Dirinya bahkan sudah berniat pura-pura tak ada di dalam jika saja tak ingat dengan paket yang dikirim Mama-nya dari Beijing.

Mungkin saja itu kurirnya.

Dengan berat, pantatnya diangkat. Mengikuti seret kakinya yang menuju pintu. Menuju ke hadapan seorang laki-laki familiar, pemilik rahang tajam dan tekuk alis yang terkesan jantan—tunggu!

"Ada kiriman untuk Lu—"

"Sehun!"

Luhan tak mengambil banyak waktu kala itu. Ia hanya sempat terkejut tiga detik, dan segera menarik tengkuk pemuda berseragam kurir yang kini mematung di pintu masuk.

Bahkan langsung menuju bibir si kurir—Luhan melahapnya bulat-bulat seakan dirinya akan mati kelaparan kalau tak menciumnya secepat mungkin.

"Kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu,"

Dan kemudian lanjut menyambung ciuman panas mereka. Dengan Luhan yang memejam mata seraya menahan rahang pasangan bibirnya, dan pemuda satunya yang berusaha menjauhkan diri.

"Sumpah, Sehun, kau tak tahu betapa gilanya aku di kampus. Sampai bertanya pada—"

"M-maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang,"

Dan itulah saat dimana Luhan terkejut untuk yang kedua kali. Benar, ada rahang dan alis Sehun disana. Tapi juga ada mata beriris biru—yang jelas-jelas bukan milik Sehun. Lagipula, Sehun tak mengenakan kawat gigi seperti lelaki di depannya.

Oh… ini buruk.

—Luhan ingin dikubur saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak bisa berdiam di kursi sedangkan mulutnya kini sudah pandai mengeja. Maka, dengan mengandalkan tubuh kecilnya yang lentur, ia turun dari kursi bayi tanpa mengangkat meja—ia turun begitu saja.

Chanyeol yang masih memegang sendok dibuat terperangah, mendapati Sehun yang kini berlari cepat-cepat menuju ruang tengah. Sambil meneriakkan satu kata yang sama, "Luwan".

Selanjutnya Chanyeol tak berkutik lagi. Hanya menunduk ke mangkuk buburnya yang masih tersisa setengah, dan kembali menyendoknya sebisa mungkin.

Mungkin sekitar lima menit—entahlah, Chanyeol lebih sibuk menelan makanan di mulutnya—Sehun kembali lewat di depannya. Namun dengan arah yang berbeda, kini anak itu berlari menuju kamar.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya, apalagi ketika secara singkat ia bisa melihat pipi Sehun yang basah.

"Te'un? Napa Te'un?" gumamnya sendiri, meskipun balita yang menangis tadi sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya sebentar. Sebenarnya ia akan langsung mengurus belanjaan jika saja teman seapartemennya tak menceritakan hal semencengangkan ini.

"Sebentar, Luhan. BISA TOLONG ULANGI?!"

"Aku tahu, Baek, aku tahu…" Luhan tak kunjung menghentikan remasan di kepalanya. Mungkin efek gelombang terkejut yang sangat luar biasa, terlebih ketika matanya baru berhasil meng- _scan_ wajah si kurir bahwa; lelaki itu bukan Sehun sama sekali!

Ia sampai syok, bahkan. Lebih ke terguncang karena tak percaya bahwa matanya bisa mengada-ngada senyata itu. Mengganggap seorang laki-laki asing sebagai Sehun dan memakan bibirnya lumat-lumat….

"Memalukaaan!"

Benar-benar.

Baekhyun di depannya turut berduka, turut meringis juga ketika Luhan terus-terusan menyalahkan pandangan khayalnya pagi tadi.

"Aku bersumpah melihat muka Sehun tadi, Baek,"

Maka, Baekhyun juga tak bisa lebih dari ]mengusap-usap tulang punggung Luhan selagi lelaki itu menyemburkan cairan hidungnya ke sapu tangan.

 _Toh_ tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Luhan hanya sedang kelelahan ketika retinanya membuat bayangan yang mustahil. Sehun sudah menghilang nyaris sebulan dan Luhan tak pernah lebih buruk dari saat ini.

Berbicara tentang sebulan, kenapa Baekhyun jadi—

 _"Aku akan mengejarmu, Baek! Sampai besok, sampai seminggu, sebulan, setahun, dan seratus tahun!"_

—terbayang kalimat si Park raksasa ketika perjumpaan mereka terakhir kali?

Chanyeol memang mengesalkan, terlebih ketika secara tak langsung pemuda itu mengatainya kurang hormon kelelakian, sehingga membuat wajah Baekhyun lebih dominan cantik.

Baekhyun bukannya rindu, tidak. Bahkan perasaan konyol itu tak pernah menyinggung sedikit pun saraf sadarnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menghilang, dan Baekhyun tak memiliki alasan tepat mengapa ia merasa segelisah ini sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam lalu, Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan kamar Luhan. Hanya untuk bicara pada Sehun—meski entah suaranya terdengar jelas atau tidak. Karena Sehun benar-benar nampak tak baik semenjak kembali dari ruang tengah. Dan Chanyeol yang tak memiliki jawaban terpaksa bungkam karena tak paham dengan akar masalahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan kini ia di kamar Baekhyun. Menatap langit-langit seraya mengistirahatkan perutnya yang terisi penuh. Mungkin saat dewasa nanti, otot perutnya yang samar akan terhalang lemak. Mungkin saja.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke kiri, kearah yang berlawanan dari jendela sehingga matanya tak diterpa cahaya silau. Yang tanpa sengaja mengarahkannya pada meja belajar Baekhyun. Dimana ada barisan _eyeliner_ dengan satu-dua bingkai foto berisi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Dan teringat dengan kamarnya sendiri. Dimana seharusnya ada lima lembar foto Baekhyun, yang kesemuanya ia ambil secara _candid_. Karena mustahil rasanya kalau Baekhyun pasrah ia jadikan objek foto.

 _Mata puppy,_

 _Bibir kotak ketika tersenyum,_

Chanyeol dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Detil setiap foto Baekhyun yang ia koleksi diam-diam.

Dengan perasaan rindu yang tak terbendung, akhirnya ia turun pelan-pelan dari ranjang. Sementara matanya tak lepas dari bingkai foto berwarna cokelat kayu, dari senyum Baekhyun.

Kemudian meraih bingkai tadi; menatap lekat ke satu wajah yang rasanya benar-benar jauh saat ini. Chanyeol menghela napas, namun tak menjauhkan kepala dari benda di genggamannya. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi pemilik senyum termanis, bahkan sampai saat ini. Meski ia ragu jika suatu saat ia akan mendapat senyum itu, dari pemilik itu.

…. mustahil.

Sehun sudah sering memperkenalkannya pada gadis-gadis kampus setara model, dan sudah sering pula Chanyeol menerimanya dengan kencan buta. Dan sukses atau tidak pun kencan Chanyeol, pada akhirnya lelaki itu akan kembali memandang foto Baekhyun malam-malam. Tanpa mau menghiraukan dering ponselnya, dengan penelepon gadis yang baru saja dikencaninya.

Karena meskipun mustahil—"Aku ka bisa mupon…"

Ia tak bisa _move on_.

Matanya yang sayu nyaris menjatuhkan airmata ketika secara tiba-tiba ia menangkap lembar foto lain di ujung meja. Tak berbingkai, tak istimewa, namun berdiri sendiri diantara ruang kosong disudut sana.

Merasa tak asing, Chanyeol segera ganti meraih selembar tadi. Terkesan bersih meski tak dilapisi bingkai dan kacanya.

Tidak, bukan hanya tak asing, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar mengetahuinya.

Itu adalah ketika Baekhyun duduk kursi lapangan, kelelahan sehabis bermain basket. Sekilas terkesan wajar karena itu hanya foto _candid_ biasa.

…. jika saja yang mengambil foto itu bukan Chanyeol.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park?"_

 _Si lelaki yang tinggi terkesiap. Tak mendapat ide bagaimana caranya mata Baekhyun bisa menangkap dirinya yang sudah sembunyi-sembunyi di balik pohon seperti ini._

 _Karena, demi tuhan, ini adalah kali pertama ia tertangkap basah tengah memotret Baekhyun!_

 _"E-eh, bukan apa-apa,"_

 _Dan ia gugup. Menyembunyikan kamera polaroid yang baru saja ia gunakan ke belakang punggung._

 _"Kau memotretku?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis tak suka, seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduk lamanya di kursi._

 _"Me-memotret? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Ahahaha," Kemudian Chanyeol mundur perlahan-lahan seiring langkah gertakan Baekhyun kearah dirinya._

 _Di punggungnya mengalir keringat, dan ial benar-benar merasa panas meskipun tak sedang dalam keadaan menggiring bola basket di lapangan._

 _"Kemarikan," tangan Baekhyun terangkat._

 _"Itu polaroid, dan kau sudah mendapat hasilnya. Kemarikan!"_

 _Chanyeol ingin mengelak, tapi mendapati amarah Baekhyun merupakan hal buruk. Cukuplah Baekhyun tak bisa membalas perasaannya, tapi jangan untuk membencinya._

 _Maka dengan lesu, ia menaruh lembar foto itu. Tak ingin menangkap mata Baekhyun karena ia tak mau mendapat kebencian disana._

 _"Maafkan aku,"_

 _Lantas pergi, tak lagi melirik Baekhyun maupun foto yang kini ada di genggaman lelaki itu._

—foto yang kini ada di genggaman Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang, setelah mengingat dengan jelas perihal kejadian tertangkap basah itu, setelah mendapati foto ini berada di meja Baekhyun dan diletakkan di sudut istimewa, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rangkaian senyum di bibirnya. Juga pada kehangatan yang terasa memeluk dirinya.

 _Dia menyimpannya…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sedetik setelah daun pintu tertutup, Luhan seakan hilang tenaga dengan langsung menyender disana, dan turun pelan-pelan ke lantai tanpa karpet.

Apa gerangan yang ia konsumsi belakangan ini, sehingga bisa-bisanya berimajinasi kedatangan Sehun?

Lelaki itu memang menghilang, tapi Luhan tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi segila ini.

" _Hiks_ …"

Kepalanya yang tertunduk terangkat. Dan segala macam bayangan memalukan yang terputar di kepala disisihkan menjadi sosok kecil yang kini meringkuk diatas ranjang.

Luhan terkesiap, seketika melupakan rindu dan beranjak mendekat ke anak yang menangis. Hingga cairan hidungnya mengalir kemana-mana. Hingga spreinya basah sebagian.

"Astaga, kenapa kau? _Cup cup_ …"

Bukannya memelan, isakan malah berubah jadi teriakan. Mata si balita masih tertutup, hidungnya masih bengkak.

"Luwan telikuh! Likuh—huaaaa!"

Luhan hendak senang tadinya, begitu mendapati kata-kata lumayan jelas yang baru saja keluar dari bibir si anak. Namun ada hal yang jauh lebih penting, jadi kini lelaki itu ikut berbaring di ranjang. Memeluk kepala Sehun dengan satu telapak tangan.

"Nda mau! Tana… telingkuh!"

Tapi sulit. Sulit dengan kondisi Sehun yang berteriak-teriak semakin keras, juga tangan kecilnya yang kini mendorong-dorong dada Luhan.

"Hush, _cup_ ya… Jangan nangis…"

Berselang sepuluh menit, berkat usaha Luhan yang tak ingin menjauh dari Sehun meskipun anak itu sempat menendang-nendang, akhirnya tangis itu berhenti. Amukan si kecil terkendali, dan secara perlahan mata bengkaknya turun untuk mengatup karena kelelahan.

"Kuh… lingkuh…"

Apapun itu yang digumamkan balita di pelukannya, Luhan yakin adalah alasan mengapa Sehun menangis histeris tadi. Dan meskipun Luhan tak menangkap satu pun maksudnya, namun Sehun sudah kembali tenang dan Luhan dibuat tenang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi malam tadi tidak terlalu baik, sebenarnya. Atau mungkin, Chanyeol tak bermimpi sama sekali?

Yang jelas, ketika matanya terbuka, ia tak pernah seringan ini. Mengabaikan popoknya yang basah, ia duduk sambil menguap lebar. Memasang senyum menggemaskan seraya mulai mencerna kamar Baekhyun di pagi hari.

Itu sampai telinganya menangkap suara sobekan kertas, dari sisi kiri kasur. Tidak salah, ia menemukan Baekhyun disana, duduk memunggunginya.

"Bekhun?"

Suara sobekan terhenti tepat saat Chanyeol baru menyapa. Chanyeol sudah memasang senyum lebar kalau-kalau Baekhyun menoleh dan datang untuk mengecup dahinya, seperti pagi-pagi yang lain.

Alih-alih menoleh, Baekhyun justru pergi keluar kamar tanpa menatap si balita yang kini kebingungan di duduknya. Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu arti tingkah aneh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tergesa-gesa turun dan menduduki kursi belajar.

Hanya untuk menemukan sobek kertas foto dan titik-titik air di permukaan meja.

 _Foto?_

Chanyeol menegang, seketika dikuasai firasat buruk. Dengan terburu menyusun potongan-potongan diatas meja, berharap firasatnya kali ini salah.

Tapi fakta seakan lebih berpihak pada firasat Chanyeol.

Disana, diatas meja tempat delapan lembar sobekan yang disusun menjadi utuh, adalah foto yang sama dengan yang semalam ia temukan di ujung meja belajar.

Setelah tak mendapati foto kemarin di tempat yang seharusnya, dirinya semakin yakin bahwa lembar rusak ini adalah foto yang sama. Yang menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun menyimpan potretan hasil kamera Chanyeol.

Otaknya yang sedang kalut kemudian baru kembali terarah ke titik-titik air—yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Dengan membiarkan firasatnya yang memegang kendali, Chanyeol pun yakin bahwa genang air itu, adalah air tangis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkeliling di kampus dengan mata sembap benar-benar buruk.

Baekhyun harus mendapati dirinya yang ditatap aneh, dan juga rasa penasaran teman-teman melalui pertanyaan basa-basi, "Kau oke, Baek?"

Kalau mau menjawab, maka jelas, Baekhyun tidak baik pagi ini.

Atau mungkin, tidak baik untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Semalam adalah waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menatap satu foto lama-lama. Untuk membawa pikirannya ke satu sosok yang memotret foto itu sendiri.

Bertanya-tanya jawaban dibalik mengapa ia menyimpan lembar itu disana. Juga, mengapa harus Chanyeol yang memenuhi kepalanya didalam sana.

Maka, setelah perenungan lama yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa, Baekhyun menarik satu kesimpulan akhir bahwa dirinya tak memendam perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol. Yang berarti juga tak ada alasan untuknya menyimpan foto lama-lama.

Hanya saja, tangisnya keluar tanpa kendali pagi tadi. Dan Baekhyun yang tak ingin kembali memikirkan Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk segera pergi tanpa sempat membuang potongan-potongan diatas meja.

"Sehun sialan!"

Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah terdistraksi begitu mendengar teriakan dari arah kiri. Agak jauh disampingnya adalah Jongin, yang kini mengumpat-umpat seorang diri.

Tapi, ' _Sehun sialan'_?

"Jongin-ssi,"

Lelaki dengan alis yang menukik itu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Yang semakin membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia tak salah orang—bagaimana pun, ia tak dekat dengan sosok _tan_ itu.

"Kau, tahu dimana Sehun? Luhan mencari—"

"Byun Baekhyun, 'kan?" potong Jongin. Mendadak tukik alisnya hilang, dan menggeser lebih dekat ke sosok satunya.

Baekhyun keheranan, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Kalau kau bertemu Sehun, tolong suruh dia untuk segera memberikanku ramuan yang ia janjikan, oke?"

Lalu Baekhyun mengernyit, terkesan tak suka dengan Jongin yang membalikkan pertanyaan. Padahal jelas dirinya lah yang pertama kali menanyakan hal yang serupa.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali," kembali Jongin mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan kasar, "Awas saja kalau dia membawa kabur uangku,"

 _Uang? Ramuan?_

Baekhyun tak sadar. Dahinya berkerut dalam akibat tak kunjung mengerti perkataan Jongin. Dan lagi, ia bertanya lagi, "Ramuan apa?"  
Jongin menatap dirinya sebentar. Seperti ragu hendak mengatakan hal sebenarnya atau tidak. Karena perjanjiannya adalah, Jongin tak boleh membocorkan bahwa Sehun seringkali memberi obat tahan seks pada Luhan, termasuk pada sahabat Luhan yang satu itu.

"Oke, ini hanya diantara kita,"

Pikir Jongin, hitung-hitung pembalasan karena Sehun sudah menghilang selama ini.

"Aku menitipkan uangku untuk ramuan tahan seks—Hey, aku hanya menggunakannya untuk Kyungsoo!" sanggah Jongin, ketika Baekhyun memberi tatapan jijik. "Lagipula Sehun menggunakannya juga untuk Luhan," gumamya membela diri.

"Apa?"

"Intinya, semenjak saat itu dia menghilang dan aku tak mau seratus ribu-ku dibawa kabur," tuturnya, masih menggunakan nada kesal.

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia mendapat perasaan buruk. Maka, ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol?"

Berdeham sebentar, Jongin pun akhirnya kembali menoleh, "Kalau tidak salah dia pergi bersama Sehun saat itu,"

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu, bahwa si dua tiang itu, menghilang dengan bersamaan.

—dan dengan tidak wajar.

 _Ini_ _buruk_ …

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

Gatau kenapa ini ff paling susah untuk dilanjutin TT

Jadi maaf sekaliii soalnya jadi lambat update. (dua bulan sekali coba -_-)

Tapi aku bakal usaha supaya chap selanjutnya cepet update.

Thanks for your patience hohoho

.

.

 _ **Your review?**_

.

 **Shend, 23 Juni 2016**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously on Baby Hun, Baby Yeol.**_

"Aku menitipkan uangku untuk ramuan tahan seks—Hey, aku hanya menggunakannya untuk Kyungsoo!" sanggah Jongin, ketika Baekhyun memberi tatapan jijik. "Lagipula Sehun menggunakannya juga untuk Luhan," gumamya membela diri.

"Apa?"

"Intinya, semenjak saat itu dia menghilang dan aku tak mau seratus ribu-ku dibawa kabur," tuturnya, masih menggunakan nada kesal.

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia mendapat perasaan buruk. Maka, ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol?"

Berdeham sebentar, Jongin pun akhirnya kembali menoleh, "Kalau tidak salah dia pergi bersama Sehun saat itu,"

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu, bahwa si dua tiang itu, menghilang dengan bersamaan.

—dan dengan tidak wajar.

 _Ini_ _buruk_ …

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mengerucut setelah bunyi ' _plop'_ diantara mulut dan dot susunya terdengar. Matanya menyipit tak suka melihat isi botol yang tersisa sedikit. Botolnya ia miringkan ke bawah, menggoyangkannya seakan dengan begitu susunya akan keluar. Tapi tak ada yang keluar, isinya terlalu sedikit untuk bisa dihisap Chanyeol.

Secara tak sengaja mata marah Chanyeol menangkap botol Sehun yang masih terisi setengah. Anak kecil dengan stelan Winnie the Pooh itu sedang duduk diatas karpet warna-warni, menyesap isinya dengan khusyuk.

Merasakan perutnya yang masih lapar, Chanyeol pun segera mencampakkan botol miliknya. Memilih merangkak mendekati tempat Sehun berada hingga dia duduk berhadapan, sama-sama dengan posisi sedikit mengangkang.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu memerhatikan susu di dalam botol Sehun. Ludahnya terasa kering tiba-tiba. Sehun yang diperhatikan diam saja, hanya balas menatap Chanyeol sambil tetap menyedot susu.

Sebelum akhirnya—

 _Sret!_

"Aaaaah! Punya Hun! Punya Huuun!" teriak Sehun sembari berusaha mempertahankan botol yang ditarik Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun tubuh Chanyeol lebih besar, jadi Sehun berada di posisi yang dirugikan.

"Canol mau tedikit.. Ish Te'un mintaa!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Anak itu menarik botol sampai tubuh Sehun ikut tertarik kearahnya.

"Luwan! Luwan! Nyol nya rlebut—CHANGAN INI NI PUNYA HUN!" suara cempreng Sehun terdengar semakin memekik, tapi Chanyeol tak putus asa. Setelah perebutan sengit yang menyebabkan Sehun telentang di lantai, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang. Mata bulatnya bersinar melihat susu sebelum menenggak isinya dengan rakus.

Sehun di belakang Chanyeol, bibirnya bergetar sebelum kemudian melengkung ke bawah. Anak itu ingin kembali merebut botolnya, tapi tak ingin kembali terjatuh dan kalah dengan Chanyeol. Dengan wajah banjir airmata, Sehun lantas berdiri dan berlari ke satu arah dimana ia tahu Luhan berada. Sementara Chanyeol tetap sibuk menikmati minumannya, lupa dengan 'minta sedikit' nya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipis. Matahari pukul sepuluh memang menyengat kulit, tapi Luhan tak punya pilihan demi tumpukan baju cuci yang perlu dikeringkan. Maka, setelah menghabiskan sekitar setengah jam menjemur pakaian—sekaligus juga menjemur dirinya sendiri—Luhan segera meninggalkan balkon. Pintu baru terbuka saat matanya menangkap sesosok manusia pendek yang berlumur tangis dan ingus.

"Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu?" Luhan mencampakkan keranjang kosong bekas cuciannya. Ia merunduk demi mengangkat Sehun melalui ketiaknya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bokong anak itu selagi Sehun memeluk lehernya.

"Nyol rlebut punya Hun, _hiks_ , punya Hun…" Luhan tak akan mengerti jika saja telunjuk kecil si anak tidak mengarah ke ruang tengah. Itu setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa sumber masalah Sehun berasal dari sana.

Luhan pun lantas berjalan, masih menepuk bokong Sehun. Sementara Sehun bersandar di bahunya hingga rambut anak itu menggelitik leher Luhan. Sesampainya disana, seharusnya Luhan sudah tak kaget lagi begitu menemukan Chanyeol yang asik minum diatas karpet. Memang seharusnya kedua bocah itu dipisah saat makan maupun minum susu agar tidak saling berebut. Namun Luhan yang terlalu sibuk pun tak sempat menaruh mereka ke kursi makan bayi, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya didudukkan di ruang tengah dengan berbekal botol susu masing-masing.

" _Cup cup_ … Ini hyung buatkan yang baru ya," bujuk Luhan sembari menggendong Sehun ke dapur. Menempatkan pantat si kecil di kursi makan khususnya, lalu segera berkutat dengan laci dapur. "Hun mau susu atau bubur?"

Ah, ya, Luhan memutuskan untuk memanggil seperti itu, sebagaimana si anak menyebut dirinya sendiri.

"Bul! Blubul," Mata Sehun berbinar meskipun masih basah.

"Buu—buur..." eja Luhan, bermaksud mengajar kosakata yang benar seraya sibuk mengaduk bubur.

"Buururlur.. ruburl…"

"Bu, bur. Hun, bubur…"

"Url—bulbul!" teriak Sehun frustasi. Mulutnya padahal sudah maju-maju, seperti yang dicontohkan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa sambil berbalik. Di tangannya ada semangkuk penuh bubur vanilla kesukaan Sehun. Anak yang kecil bergerak di kursinya dengan semangat selagi Luhan memasangkannya lap di baju, agar kotornya tidak kemana-mana.

Luhan sudah siap meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi suara rengekan si kecil membuatnya kembali memutar kepala.

"Thama Luwan. Mo thama Luwan,"

Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain menarik kursi. Ditarik hingga ia berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sedang memukul-mukul meja semangat. Mangkuk dan sendoknya Luhan ambil, lantas mulai menyuapi Sehun.

"Bilang aaaa…"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja melepas botol kosong milik Sehun saat dobrakan pintu dari arah belakang tubuhnya membuat ia berjengit.

"Luhan! Kau tidak akan percaya ini! Jongin memberitahuku bahwa—"

"Bekhun dah puyaaang!"

Cerocos Baekhyun terjeda ketika tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pahanya. Baekhyun melirik ke bawah, ke wajah Chanyeol yang berseri-seri seraya tetap memenjara kakinya. Teringat bahwa dirinya belum sama sekali bermain dengan anak itu, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk memeluk Chanyeol dalam gendongan. Sempat terdengar pekik senang dari bibir anak itu.

"Bekhun napa tadi… napa? Canol nya tedih tadi tu—tadi tu Bekhun tedih cadinya Canol ikut tedih…" gumaman tidak jelas Chanyeol terdengar tenggelam di bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"Sudah minum susu ya," Baekhyun bergumam saat melihat botol kosong diatas karpet. Mengabaikan kalimat panjang Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak ia pahami sama sekali. Kemudian duduk di sofa dan mengalihkan si anak ke pangkuannya.

" _Shush_ … _shush_.. Bekhun canan nangis ladhi.. canan nangis ya, Canol ditini, _shuush_.."

Baekhyun terpaku saat melihat raut wajah khawatir dan tangan kecil yang sekarang mengusap-usap pipinya. Bukan masalah perlakuan yang diterimanya. Namun muka si bocah yang berjarak dekat selalu mengingatkannya dengan si Park. Terlebih bagian hidung dan matanya, itu Park Chanyeol sekali. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun bisa mengingat jelas detil wajah pemuda itu meski mereka nyaris tak pernah bersitatap.

"Anti kalo Bek tedih, bilang ma Canol oke? Canol neltiin Bekhun, pokonya—Aah! Takit!"

Chanyeol mengerang seperti hendak menangis saat merasakan pukul keras di tulang punggungnya. Sembari meringis, ia memutar kepala ke arah bawah, ke samping kaki Baekhyun, dimana Sehun berdiri dengan kepalan tangan di udara. Chanyeol lebih dari yakin kalau si albino baru menyerangnya dengan tangan itu.

"Hun! Jangan gitu sayang, tidak boleh pukul-pukul ya," itu adalah suara cemas Luhan. Dia baru saja muncul dari dapur, dan langsung meraih Sehun demi memisahkan kedua anak yang mulai saling mengirim sinyal peperangan itu.

"Lu," panggil Baekhyun ketika sudah tak terdistraksi, "Ada yang harus kau tahu tentang hilangnya Sehun."

Luhan mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya. Sedangkan si dua bocah masih terlalu sibuk bertengkar lewat telepati tanpa sempat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun tadi.

"Kalau begitu," mata Luhan melirik ke puncak kepala Sehun, "Kita bawa mereka ke kamar dulu." putusnya, mengingat Luhan dan Baekhyun tak bisa bicara serius jika ada dua anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di duduknya, Baekhyun menenggak teh _chamomile_ sembari menunggu Luhan kembali dari kamarnya. Cangkirnya ia usap melingkar, berusaha mendalami kata-kata Jongin yang masih sulit dicernanya hingga saat ini. Semuanya terasa terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan juga buruk, mengingat ia baru mengetahuinya setelah sebulan hilangnya Sehun.

 _"… Sehun juga bilang kalau ramuan itu mau ia gunakan untuk malamnya, karena dia dan Luhan akan merayakan anniversary mereka… "_

Sehun menghilang di hari Luhan kecewa akibat kencan perayaan _anniversary_ yang gagal. Hari yang sama saat Sehun 'membeli ramuan' seperti info yang diberitakan Jongin. Memang, Jongin masih tergolong orang asing atau mungkin kenalan biasa, sehingga mungkin saja kata-katanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi, dilihat dari lagaknya, pemuda itu terlihat jujur apa adanya.

Napasnya Baekhyun buang mendesah. Mulai berpikiran jalan lain seperti, 'seandainya aku sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol, mungkin aku tahu informasi lebih sekarang ini', 'seandainya begini', 'seandainya begitu'. Karena bukannya tidak mungkin, jika saja Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu, Chanyeol tak perlu hilang hingga selama dan semisterius ini.

Salahkan saja harga tingginya. Bukannya tersipu malu-malu, Baekhyun malah membentak pemuda Park itu setiap Chanyeol selangkah saja mendekatinya.

"Seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku begitu karena salah tingkah! Ugh, Park menyebalkan!"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

Baekhyun berhenti meremas cangkir saat suara derit kursi yang ditarik Luhan menyadarkannya. Ia berdeham sebentar untuk menutupi adegan memalukan tadi, kemudian menyesap isi tehnya tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Baek? Ada berita apa?"

Ya, setidaknya Luhan tidak teralihkan dengan omongan melanturnya tadi. Pemuda rusa itu sekarang menumpu dagu, memasang tatapan mata seperti detektif.

"Aku bertemu Jongin di kampus," Baekhyun melihat Luhan mengangguk, "Dia bilang Sehun menghilang di hari saat Sehun membeli ramuan bersama Chanyeol."

Luhan menyipit saat mendengar ramuan. Baekhyun bisa mengerti bahwa Luhan sudah mulai menganggapnya gila, tapi ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Aku juga tidak tahu ramuan apa. Tapi kata Jongin, Sehun sudah beberapa kesempatan ke toko tua penjual ramuan itu. Ramuan-ramuan yang dijualnya, ya, banyak jenisnya,"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar. Fokus mata pemuda itu tak begitu terarah, dan Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama saat ia pertama kali mendengar cerita macam dongeng ini dari bibir Jongin.

"Kalaupun benar toko dan ramuan itu ada," Luhan memutuskan untuk percaya pada sahabatnya, "Jadi apa poinmu? Tebakanmu?"

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari sekilas usai menghabiskan waktu untuk bergumam, "Mungkin saja toko tua itu terletak di tempat terpencil, maka mungkin juga Sehun dan Chanyeol dirampok dan diculik karena jalan menuju tempat terpencil tidak aman."

Luhan berdengung sebentar sebelum menyahut, "Kau yakin? Kukira ini ada hubungannya dengan ramuan itu sendiri,"

Baekhyun diam-diam memutar mata. Rupanya Luhan jauh lebih percaya dengan kisah toko dan ramuan dibanding dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena ini hanya satu-satunya petunjuk sejauh ini.

"Atau," Luhan membulat matanya, "Sehun harus bertapa di dalam sumur, agar ramuan yang ia beli bisa bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya."

Baekhyun seketika merubah tatapannya menjadi datar. Mulai merasa bahwa Luhan bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk diajak memecah teka-teki semacam ini. "Tidak mungkin, Luhan."

Mereka pun memutar otak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Te'uuun~" Chanyeol tetap berdiri meski panggilan ketiganya tak juga disahuti. Ia mengaku salah dan ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Sehun, tapi anak itu tak juga mengizinkannya masuk kamar Luhan.

"Te'un masi marlah? Te'un marlah ma Canol?" Chanyeol menekan kupingnya ke pintu kali ini. Berharap mendapat suara Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Te'uuun mapin Canol~"

"Tadi cuda Te'un pukul Canol, tapi Canolnya nda pukul Te'un. Chadinya kita impas…"

"Nanti Canol nda rebut susu ladhi, nda akan…"

 _Kriet_

Chanyeol menjauhkan dahinya dari kayu pintu saat benda itu dibuka dari dalam. Setelah lima menit yang tak sia-sia, akhirnya wajah Sehun yang cemberut terpampang di depannya. Chanyeol merekahkan senyumnya lebar, cengengesan tidak jelas. Sementara Sehun mengusap ingusnya kasar.

"Maapan dulu…" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya minta dijabat.

"Canci nda ambil punya Hun ladhi?"

"Hu-um!"

Menatap sekitar lima detik ke tangan dan senyum Chanyeol bergantian, Sehun pun akhirnya meraih tangan Chanyeol, sebagai bukti konkret bahwa peperangan sudah diakhiri dengan jalan damai.

"Te'un, Te'un, mau bantu Canol nda?"

Sehun menguap lebar dan mengedip-ngedip tak nyaman, "Tapi Hun mo bobo,"

"Bental aja tebental, bantuin Canol bental,"

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke dalam kamar, kemudian ke Chanyeol lagi, "Tapi Hun bawa pinku-pinku ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini ni ni, Te'un pegang ini, Canol nanti ambil, telus nanti taro ketini, telus Canol ambil ladhi, telus taro ladhi, nelti?"

Mana mungkin Sehun mengerti. Tapi anak itu memerhatikan alat-alat yang ada di meja Baekhyun. Ada selotip dan foto yang dirobek-robek. Butuh waktu agak lama sebelum kemudian ia paham bahwa tugasnya hanya menahan badan selotip selama Chanyeol mengambilnya, dan Chanyeol sendiri yang akan menyambung potongan-potongan foto tadi.

Anggukan Sehun membuat Chanyeol puas, sebelum mereka melakukan tugas masing-masing. Sehun menahan badan selotip dengan dua tangan, sementara pinku-pinku didempetkan antara meja dan dadanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, "Hun mo pipith,"

Chanyeol menoleh setelah menyelesaikan setengah foto. Bisa ia lihat kedua paha Sehun yang saling menggesek di bawah meja. Chanyeol mengizinkannya dan Sehun pun langsung melempar bonekanya ke atas meja, lari tergesa keluar kamar Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai membuang airnya di lantai kamar mandi dan menggunakan air dari ember kecil, Sehun berlari lagi menuju kamar Baekhyun. Di langkah berbelok di ruang tengah, Sehun mendadak berhenti begitu menangkap suara perbincangan serius Luhan dan Baekhyun dari arah dapur. Anak itu mematung sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengendap dan mengintip dari balik dinding demi menangkap lebih jelas suara si dua orang dewasa.

"… setidaknya Sehun dan Chanyeol itu tinggi, jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau ada preman yang lebih pendek berani menculik mereka."

"Tapi hanya itu penjelasan logisnya, Luhan. Lagipula, kalau benar Sehun bertapa seperti yang kau kira, bukankah seharusnya dia memberimu kabar tentang itu? Kalau dia harus berada di sumur selama sebulan?"

"Mungkin saja memang itu peraturannya, Baek. Kau pernah dengar tentang biksu yang harus menahan lapar berbulan-bulan demi pertapaannya diterima, kan?"

"Serius, Luhan, kau semakin melenceng dari jawaban awal—"

"LUWAN BEKUN! LUWAN INI HUN INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun, keduanya memutar kepala berbarengan demi menangkap sosok kecil yang sekarang berlari kearah mereka. Luhan nampak kaget, seingatnya Sehun sudah dikeloni lama tadi.

"Ini Hun! Luwaan, Luwan cari Hun, ini Hun!"

Sehun bergegas naik ke paha Luhan setelah memanjat susah payah. Setelahnya, ia melonjak-lonjak di pangkuan seraya tangannya memegang dada Luhan.

Melihat Luhan yang tak menangkap maksudnya, Sehun pun berubah tenang dan kini ia bersuara lebih jelas, "Luwan ma Bekun tadi nomong Hun ma Nyol. Ini ni Hun, ini Hun ini," Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuk.

Luhan yang mematung nampak berpikir keras. Tak berselang lama pupil matanya melebar, tepat saat satu jawaban yang jauh lebih logis terlintas di otaknya.

"Ini anak Sehun… Iya, ini anak Sehun!"

"Ha? Buthan—"

"Aku benar, Baek. Pantas saja mukanya sangat mirip. Sehun—Sehun benar-benar menghamili wanita di belakangku. Bisa kau percaya itu?"

Sehun sudah berusaha menyanggah namun kalimat tak jelasnya tak satu pun ditangkap oleh Luhan. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan hipotesanya, sampai Baekhyun pun berkata, "Oh tuhan, aku juga ingat kalau anak satunya pernah menyebut Park Chanyeol. Sekarang aku yakin kalau dua tiang itu kabur karena tak mau bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak ini, makanya kita lah yang terkena imbasnya,"

"Luwaan Hun nda telingkuh, Hun nda—"

"Kenapa kita tak sadar semenjak awal? Seharusnya ini sudah dari dulu…"

"Benar. Hanya ini yang paling masuk akal,"

Sehun merasa lemas begitu sadar bahwa segala penguraiannya tak berguna apa-apa. Luhan sudah terlanjur frustasi dengan menumpu kepalanya ke meja, sementara Baekhyun seperti kosong tatapan matanya.

Sehun sudah mencoba, ia mencobanya bahkan saat sampai Luhan membawanya ke kamar. Anak itu tak lelah melayangkan penjelasan meski Luhan benar-benar tak mendengarkannya.

Begitu menempatkan Sehun di sisi kiri, Luhan langsung ke sisi kasur satunya dan berbalik memunggungi si anak. Kepalanya dihempas, selimutnya ditarik sebatas perut, dan setelahnya Luhan tak bisa menahan lagi. Airmatanya tumpah. Bahu bergetar seperti ia sedang menggigil. Isak mulai keluar, dan Luhan tak bisa menahan sakit di dadanya sehingga ia memilih meringkuk.

"Sehun…"

Luhan sedang jatuh, isakannya semakin keras dan ia memeluk diri erat-erat. Membayang kekasihnya lah yang sedang melakukannya, menghangatkannya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, pemuda itu tidak ada disaat Luhan merasa inilah kehancurannya. Sehun kekasihnya meninggalkannya, dan Luhan bahkan tak bisa berkomunikasi untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehun sudah menghilang, jauh sebelum ia sadar bahwa dirinya dicampakkan.

Anak lelaki yang semenjak tadi membeku akhirnya bergerak, berbaring menghadap punggung Luhan tanpa menyentuh meskipun ia ingin. Sehun kecil menatap sendu, hingga saat Luhan sudah mulai baik, ia pun terlelap dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Sehun masih berusaha untuk berbicara pada Luhan. Tapi tak ada respon balik yang baik. Luhan nyaris tak menyahutinya. Setiap Sehun banyak berbicara, pemuda itu akan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, karena dipikir anak itu membutuhkan makan atau keperluan lainnya.

Hingga kemudian Luhan tidak lagi memandikannya, Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Sehun akan diambil Baekhyun saat tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Luhan, dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai-sampai Sehun tak sama sekali berkesempatan menemui Luhan. Malam pun sama saja, Sehun kini tidur di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidur-tidurnya akan penuh mimpi buruk, dan Sehun kecil akan berakhir dengan berkeringat di kasurnya.

Hari sekarang, hari tiga, Sehun lagi-lagi harus menerima bahwa ia tak melihat Luhan dari semenjak bangun di pagi hari.

"Te'un cangan tedih," ujar Chanyeol begitu merasa mainan _puzzle_ tidak berhasil mengambil perhatian Sehun. Ia bukannya tak mengerti apa-apa, melainkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Usahanya untuk memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun sama-sama berakhir buruk. Bedanya, Baekhyun masih mengurus dan bertemu dengannya setiap saat.

Chanyeol pun duduk lemas di depan susunan _puzzle_. Menatap iba pada Sehun—anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya muncul lagi meski sudah sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Anak itu menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari empat sama seperti biasanya. Sehun dimandikan, didudukkan dan diberi semangkuk bubur di mejanya. Nafsu makannya semakin turun, namun setidaknya masih ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya.

Ini nyaris sama seperti hari kemarin, jika saja sosok Luhan tak mendadak muncul hingga menarik perhatian ketiga sosok di ruang makan. Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan keluar kamar, Sehun hendak bersuara namun lidahnya terlanjur kaku saat melihat pucatnya Luhan.

"Yakin mau ke kampus hari ini, Lu?"

"Ya, aku sudah lumayan," Luhan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan. Ia melahap dua tangkup roti yang disiapkan Baekhyun, lalu segera pamit tanpa sempat melirik Sehun di kursinya. Di pintu, tubuh Luhan berbalik dan suaranya terdengar lagi, "Aku akan pulang sedikit sore,"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis bertanya.

"Kris mengajakku minum kopi," jawaban Luhan lantas mendapat kerlingan jenaka dari Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu tampak jelas menggodanya, dan Luhan tak membantah sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan menuju pintu keluar.

Sama sekali melewatkan Sehun yang baru turun paksa dari meja, dan berlari begitu saja ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin membantu, tapi anak itu benar-benar tak mendapat petunjuk. Jadi ia hanya bisa menatap sendu ketika lagi-lagi melihat aliran tangis di wajah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

.

.

Kok aku berasa aneh ya pas nulis chap ini? Mudahan gak aneh lah ya, mudahan gak mengecewakan juga hahaha lol

Jangan lelah untuk review, karena semua itu yang buat aku jadi semangat lanjutin. **Terima kasih so much much muchh untuk review kalian** , itu sangat aku apresiasi ^-^

If there's anything you want to ask, add me on line : **shlh16**

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_

.

 **Shend, 23 Juli 2016**


	7. Final Chapter

_**Previously on Baby Hun, Baby Yeol.**_

Hari empat sama seperti biasanya. Sehun dimandikan, didudukkan dan diberi semangkuk bubur di mejanya. Nafsu makannya semakin turun, namun setidaknya masih ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya.

Ini nyaris sama seperti hari kemarin, jika saja sosok Luhan tak mendadak muncul hingga menarik perhatian ketiga sosok di ruang makan. Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan keluar kamar, Sehun hendak bersuara namun lidahnya terlanjur kaku saat melihat pucatnya Luhan.

"Yakin mau ke kampus hari ini, Lu?"

"Ya, aku sudah lumayan," Luhan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan. Ia melahap dua tangkup roti yang disiapkan Baekhyun, lalu segera pamit tanpa sempat melirik Sehun di kursinya. Di pintu, tubuh Luhan berbalik dan suaranya terdengar lagi, "Aku akan pulang sedikit sore,"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis bertanya.

"Kris mengajakku minum kopi," jawaban Luhan lantas mendapat kerlingan jenaka dari Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu tampak jelas menggodanya, dan Luhan tak membantah sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan menuju pintu keluar.

Sama sekali melewatkan Sehun yang baru turun paksa dari meja, dan berlari begitu saja ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin membantu, tapi anak itu benar-benar tak mendapat petunjuk. Jadi ia hanya bisa menatap sendu ketika lagi-lagi melihat aliran tangis di wajah Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Warning : implicit content at the end of the story**

.

.

.

 ** _Final Chapter_**

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

"… laf yoo kufs end ooo yoejes… Ooyo pelpek impekesen."

"Te'un nyanyi apa?"

"Gif yo-OOOO tumi~ Agif ma-OOOO tuyu~"

Sejenak, Chanyeol mencampakkan robot ultraman di tangan kanannya. Tatapannya beralih pada Sehun yang berdiri diatas meja kayu—tadinya itu untuk tempat mangkuk bubur mereka—sembari menjejak-jejak tumitnya diatas sana.

"Kez'agif yo-oooo mi—"

"Te'un i jangan blicik!"

"—ENYUGIFMI OOOFYU—"

"BICIK TE'UN! BEKUN GI BOBO!"

Akhirnya Sehun menyerah untuk menyuarakan suasana hatinya yang mendung. Sedikit banyak mulut kecilnya merutuki Chanyeol yang tidak peka bahwa ia sedang merindukan Luhan.

Setelah kurang lebih empat menit ia menjadikan meja kayu sebagai panggung konsernya, Sehun akhirnya mulai turun dari sana. Rutukan terus keluar dari bibirnya sementara Chanyeol tetap memelototinya seakan tindakan Sehun barusan adalah sebuah kriminal besar.

"Jangan bicik ya, kita main ultamen yu?"

Sehun mendengus dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Perasaannya tak kunjung membaik belakangan ini, meskipun Chanyeol sudah seringkali membujuknya dengan pinku-pinku.

Hela napas lelah keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Anak itu merasa bahwa wajah si bocah kelewat putih itu kian masam dari hari ke hari.

Ini terus terjadi semenjak hari ketika Luhan minum kopi bersama Kris. Chanyeol kala itu hanya bisa menyemangati Sehun dengan berkata bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin kencan dengan pemuda Canada itu. Namun tetap saja, yang keluar dari mulut Sehun adalah bantahan serupa, " _Klis ni ganteng, tapi lebih ganteng Hun si, tapi tetep aca nanti Luwan naktil_ …", sehingga Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah membujuknya.

Akhirnya pilihan Sehun selalu berakhir pada sofa di ruang tengah, dimana ia bisa bertopang dagu sambil menghadap pintu kamar Luhan. Berharap sosok yang ada di dalam sana menangkap sinyal telepati darinya sehingga keduanya bisa berinteraksi seperti sedia kala.

Chanyeol mengekor sambil menyeret robot jumbonya ke lantai. Anak itu membenarkan celana pendeknya yang melorot sebelum naik melompat hingga bersisian dengan Sehun. Baru ketika ia menyelonjorkan kakinya, mendadak Sehun turun dan menarik satu tangannya dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Kemana—"

"Luwan kual! Mbunyi!"

Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara langkah kaki dari arah kamar Luhan.

Sehun membawa kepalanya menyembul dari kaki sofa, dengan Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan di belakangnya. Mata tajam Sehun kian menyipit ketika mendengar kata serupa "Ya, aku mau pergi sekarang." dari bibir Luhan yang sedang memegang ponsel. Ia mengernyit marah, tangan kecilnya mengepal dan kini ia tengah berusaha agar tidak merebut ponsel Luhan lalu membanting benda itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang dihubungi si rusa manis?

Mata Sehun tetap mengikuti gerak gerik Luhan sampai pemuda itu berjalan ke pintu apartemen. Sehun menggeram samar, kuku-kuku tangannya meremas tangan sofa seakan ia seekor anak kucing yang ingin menerkam mangsa. Wajahnya terhitung mengerikan untuk seukuran balita yang masih suka memakai dot susu.

"Te'un tau detektip konan?"

Sehun menoleh acuh sebelum bergumam singkat. Chanyeol dibuat gemas sendiri, sehingga bocah tembam itu menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Nyol, kata Bekun kita gabole main kual…"

"Bukan main, kita silidik Luan."

Detik itu Sehun nyaris menitikkan airmata berkat otak Chanyeol yang berubah encer.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak merasa tenang akhir-akhir ini.  
Entah itu karena ujian kenaikan tingkat yang semakin mendekat. Atau karena ekor ikan cupangnya yang bernama James mendadak berwarna pucat.

Atau karena Chanyeol dan anaknya yang hingga kini masih menjadi misteri.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak melakukan usaha apa-apa. Tapi setiap saat ia memikirkan jalan keluar yang paling masuk logika, ia akan berhenti di titik buntu. Bukannya solusi, malah tekanan yang ia dapat.

Ya, ia tahu Chanyeol terhitung tampan meskipun senyum lelaki itu terkadang lebar keterlaluan. Ia juga tahu kisah-kisah klise mengenai seorang gadis yang putus asa akhirnya menjebak lelaki idamannya agar ia hamil benih si lelaki. Oke, mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengurangi jadwal menonton drama bersama Luhan.

Bukan itu saja. Bahkan Sehun, yang alkisah sudah mengejar Luhan dari zaman sekolah menengah, sekarang pun dengan mudahnya pergi dan meninggalkan seorang anak?

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepala dari bantal. Sudah sejam yang lalu ia bangun dari tidur siang, namun masalah tak berujung ini mendadak menyerangnya seperti serbuan tombak perang. Belum lagi mimpinya barusan, yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh si sosok Park raksasa. Bukannya mendamaikan, yang ada ia semakin gelisah dan meragukan fakta bahwa dua anak kecil yang ditampungnya kini adalah darah daging Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus apa, James?"

Baekhyun mendecak ketus saat mendapat respon kosong dari ikannya. Ia berubah telentang, seakan pasrah dengan masalah yang tak kunjung ia pecahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yan tinggi. Nyol yang tinggi!"

"Bental…"

Sehun meniup poninya gemas setelah merasa upaya menggendong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sia-sia. Menaiki lift untuk turun tiga lantai adalah pilihan buruk. Namun turun tiga kali tangga bahkan jauh lebih buruk. Bisa-bisa mereka tertidur di tengah jalan saking lelahnya.

Chanyeol mengerang putus asa sembari jinjit setinggi-tingginya. Angkatan Sehun tak terasa apa-apa sedangkan wajahnya kini sudah dibanjiri keringat akibat tombol lift yang tingginya minta ampun.

"Bental lagi."

"Hmp!" tangan kecil Sehun mengangkat paha Chanyeol lebih kuat, tidak tahu jika itu tak berefek apa-apa.

 _Ting!_

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke lift satunya. Untuk sementara waktu mereka terdiam di posisi masing-masing, Chanyeol yang jinjit kesusahan dan Sehun yang berusaha mengangkat pantat Chanyeol.

"Sialan sekali albino itu. Awas saja kalau tertangkap basah sedang menindih Lu—"

"ONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu dan sapaan kasir terdengar bersamaan dengan Luhan yang baru saja membuka topi. Mencoba ramah dengan tersenyum pada sang kasir, dirinya kemudian menjenjangkan leher untuk mendapati Kris yang melambai dari sudut ruangan.

Luhan mendekat. Bibirnya otomatis naik saat menangkap satu cangkir beserta piring hidangan diatas meja. Menggumam maaf satu kali, lantas kopi dari cangkir Luhan seruput hingga tandas setengah.

"Mungkin kau harus mengurangi kadar cengengmu. Lihat matamu sekarang."

"Sapaan yang hangat, Kris. Terima kasih."

Kris tertawa hingga menunjukkan gigi-giginya. Ia tak bermaksud mengejek namun mata Luhan yang selalu sembab adalah fakta.

"Untung saja aku tak punya kekasih."

Senyum jengkel yang awalnya terpajang di wajah Luhan meluntur. Laki-laki itu menunduk lesu mengingat masalah yang dua minggu penuh ini meneror tidur malamnya.

"Oh, ya, sampai lupa." Kris menarik tasnya keatas pangkuan terlampau semangat. Luhan yang masih dalam suasana mendung perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya.

"Ini foto dari fanbase Sehun—"  
" _Fanbase_?"

"— dan sama seperti yang Jongin katakan, foto ini diambil ketika dia dan Chanyeol pergi ke suatu tempat terpencil di perbatasan kota. Para _fangirl_ ini tidak bisa mengikuti terlalu dekat karena khawatir ketahuan."

" _Fangirl_?"

"Hey, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu betapa populernya kekasih putihmu itu."

Alis Luhan berkerut ketika mendengar kata 'populer'. Dengan secara tidak langsung itu menjadi penguat bukti bahwa Sehun benar-benar selingkuh dengan salah seorang wanita, salah seorang _fangirl_ -nya.

"Tapi yang mengejutkannya adalah," Kris menutup tabletnya dan ganti memasang wajah sok misterius. "—setelah berjam-jam menunggu si dua tiang itu keluar, _fangirl_ ini tak menemukan mereka dimanapun."

Kerutan alis Luhan tak kunjung menghilang. Pertama, untuk istilah _fanbase-fangirl_ yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Kedua, untuk tingkah tak biasa Kris yang menyerupai gadis sosialita hobi menggosip.

"Tunggu—apa? Bagaimana mungkin mereka hilang? Mungkin _fangirl_ ini hanya menunggu sebentar?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu untuk itu. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Krystal, si _fangirl_."

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ini sudah menyangkut kekasihnya, Luhan tidak bisa santai. Setelah jawaban terakhir dari Kris, lelaki itu langsung menaiki bus kearah kampus, berharap bisa menemukan gadis bernama Krystal disana. Kris sempat mengumpat dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

 _ **Aku di ruang unit kesenian.**_

Satu pesan yang masuk setelah sebelumnya Luhan menanyakan keberadaan si gadis. Tanpa peduli arah jalannya yang melawan arus, Luhan jalan tergesa menuju area unit kegiatan mahasiswa dekat gerbang masuk.

Sesampainya disana, bukannya sekumpulan gadis yang ia lihat, melainkan sekelompok _band_ yang sedang latihan. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan mengira salah masuk ruangan. Sebelum telinganya mendengar desisan sinyal dari arah kanan, "Ssst!"

Luhan menoleh.

"Ssst!"

Ke meja dekat pintu. Tempat dua atau tiga orang (termasuk Krystal) sembunyi-sembunyi sambil mengalungkan kamera dslr.

Oh, sedang _paparazzi-_ ing ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Krystal tak sabar setelah berhasil mengendap keluar bersama Luhan tanpa ketahuan para personil _band_.

"Aku melihat foto Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sempat kau ambil," Luhan menjeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Krystal. Rupanya gadis itu masih tetap dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kau bilang mereka berdua tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun?"

Mengedip beberapa kali. Perlu sedikit waktu untuk Krystal mengingat bahwa dirinya pernah membuntuti Sehun ketika lelaki itu menuju ke antah berantah.

"Ah, benar! Mereka tidak keluar dari gang yang sama, padahal jalan menuju rumah tua itu hanya ada satu."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan mereka keluar dari rumah itu?"

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi tidak lewat gang yang sama. Kau tahu, jalannya sangat kecil dan aku tak bisa mengekori mereka lebih jauh."

Luhan mengurut ujung alisnya. Ini memang bukan info yang jelas, namun setidaknya memperkuat bukti bahwa kekasihnya pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak kembali lagi hingga saat ini.

"Hm, baiklah, terima kasih, Krys."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sangat suka anak kecil.

Entah itu anak anjing, anak kucing, atau anak manusia sekalipun. Ia sangat suka bermain dengan sepupunya yang masih berusia enam, sehingga ketika dihadapkan pada dua balita menggemaskan di pintu lift, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata, "Lucunyaa~ Apa kalian tersesat?" dengan logat yang nyaris membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol muntah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa si mesum Jongin mempunyai perasaan yang hangat untuk anak kecil.

"Ongin, ongin, ni Hun."

"Ongin mo kemana?"  
"Ongin, ongin harlus bantuin Hun ma Nyol—"

"Ini Canol, Pak Canol—"

"Ish Nyol, Hun dulu yang nomong!"

"Canol ma Te'un jadi kecil, ni lihat ni, kecil—"

"NYOL DIEM DULU!"

"Kecil jadi kecil kaya gini. Ongin bantuin ya?"

Mulut Jongin menganga cukup lama. Ada banyak kejutan yang membuatnya kagum; para balita yang saling beradu mulut terdengar menggemaskan, dan kata 'ongin' yang keluar dari mulut mereka terdengar seperti 'Jongin', namanya.

"Ongin, ini Hun," Sehun kembali bersuara setelah Chanyeol diam menyerah. "Ongin waktu tu minta Hun bili minuman gluk-gluk," Chanyeol bahkan tidak paham apa yang dikatakan sahabat keras kepalanya.

Melihat Jongin yang tak kunjung menunjukkan ekspresi paham, Sehun berusaha lebih keras dengan menyertakan gerakan isyarat.

"Ongin," telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk hidung Jongin yang sedang merunduk. "mo beli minum," Sehun berlagak seperti meminum sesuatu. "buat teks," kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti gerakan _orang dewasa_. "ma Ungcoo."

Mata Jongin membola bukan karena paham arti perkataan si anak. Melainkan pada salah satu gerakan yang dibuat si anak, menyerupai gerakan _maju-mundur_ , dengan pinggulnya yang sangat kecil.

"Teks! Theeeks!"

Bahkan kini pinggul itu bergerak semakin cepat.

Di samping, Chanyeol sudah melongo tak percaya.

"Suara cadelmu yang seperti mengatakan 'seks' mengingatkanku dengan seseorang." Jongin berkata meski tak yakin si anak mengerti perkataannya.

"Mirip si cadel Sehun."

Sehun yang nyaris putus asa setelah menggerakkan pinggul susah payah akhirnya tersenyum ceria. Ia melompat kecil dan menerjang paha Jongin untuk dipeluk senang.

"Ini Hun, Ongin! Hun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka diatas kecepatan rata-rata.

Ia langsung duduk diatas kasur dan ketika menatap jam, dirinya baru sadar sudah melewatkan jam minum susu untuk kedua balitanya.

Menuruni kasur cepat-cepat, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil mangkok bubur bayi yang sudah bercecer di karpet. Ia merutuk samar selama membersihkan sisa bubur yang mengotori permadani. Sebenarnya bukan kesal karena bubur yang jatuh kemana-mana, tapi karena mata mengantuknya yang membuatnya tertidur selama empat jam tadi.

Karena terlambat setengah menit saja, Sehun dan Chanyeol akan memukul-mukul pintu kamarnya, kemudian masuk kamar sebelum naik ke ranjang dan melompat-lompat disana seperti katak.

Ah, lalu bagaimana sekarang, yang jadwal minum susunya sudah lewat tiga jam lalu?

Baekhyun mencuci mangkuk setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat dua botol susu. Selagi menunggu airnya sedikit menghangat karena tadi ia membuatnya terlalu panas, Baekhyun berkeliling di ruangan tengah untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh si dua anak.

Oh, mereka kemana ngomong-ngomong?

Gerakan Baekhyun mendadak beku dan lelaki itu mengedip-ngedip seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Melirik ke kanan, hanya ada menara lego dan satu robot mainan. Ke kiri, adalah dua pintu kamar milik Luhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tadi, di kamarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa sementara Luhan selalu mengunci kamar sebelum pergi keluar apartemen. Kamar mandi, tidak mungkin, mengingat si anak sangat tidak suka berbasah-basahan dan kedinginan.

Dimana?

Baekhyun berdiri gusar. Meninggalkan permadani yang belum selesai ia bersihkan dengan lap. Ia menunduk untuk melirik kolong sofa yang kosong.

Dimana?

Mulai berubah cemas, Baekhyun berlari cepat ke dapur. Barangkali si anak sedang tidur di kursi makannya.

Tidak ada.

"Dimana mereka?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Berbekal pengetahuannya seputar bahasa anak kecil, Jongin kini menuruti permintaan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya keluar apartemen, menuju ke penjual permen kapas yang berada di dekat pagar taman kota.

"Hun mau atu!"

"Canol juga, Canol yang walna putih…"

Jongin membayar dua permen kapas berbeda warna dengan tatapan mata yang tak beralih dari Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, si anak yang lebih putih benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun meskipun sikapnya kini menjadi versi anak balita.

Usai itu, kembali Jongin menggenggam masing-masing satu tangan si anak dan membimbingnya menuju kursi kayu. Beragam pertanyaan sudah memenuhi kepalanya dari mulai; _benarkah ini Sehun dan Chanyeol?_ sampai— _jadi bagaimana nasib ramuan tahan seks-ku?_

Sehingga selama kedua bocah mengap-mengap menggigit kapas manis itu, Jongin hanya bisa memasang ekspresi wajah sedang berpikir keras.

"Ongin ni nda beli?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terlambat. Kapasnya sudah tinggal yang menempel pada stik.

Sehun tak nampak begitu peduli sebelum ia bersendawa kecil usai menghabiskan permennya. Sekitar mulutnya berwarna pink dan sedikit gumpalan kapas ikut bertengger pula.

Jiwa bapak-bapak yang muncul membuat Jongin membersihkan mulut Sehun dengan tisu.

"Jadi…" Jongin berhenti sebentar dan dua anak itu menatapnya. "Kalian benar-benar Sehun dan Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang lagi ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap celah pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

Matanya membelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga, tidak percaya sama sekali bahwa apartemen mereka kecolongan dan menculik si dua bocah.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengetik pesan untuk Luhan sebelum memasukkannya ke saku dan kemudian berlari keluar apartemen dengan beralaskan sandal tidur. Masa bodoh dengan kaus luntur dan celana pendek, nyawa dua balitanya tengah berada dalam bahaya.

 _ **Cepat pulang! Anak-anak diculik!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung dari kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bocah yang menyebut namanya 'Hun', Jongin tak mampu menghilangkan kerutan di wajahnya. Ya, ia memang handal berbahasa anak kecil, bahkan akan menjadi translator bayi yang professional jika saja ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk itu.

Tapi…

Suara cadel Sehun membuat beberapa penjelasan tidak sampai ke otaknya. Jangankan lidah balita, lidah Sehun mahasiswa saja sering membuatnya salah dengar sebelum ia mendekatkan telinga dan berteriak, _"Hah?!"_

Alhasil, alis kananya semakin naik dan akhirnya tak satu kata pun berhasil diterjemahkan otaknya. Ia sudah meminta si anak untuk menjelaskan secara perlahan namun Sehun yang terlampau semangat malah tidak mengindahkan permintaannya.

"Tini, Canol aja yang celasin…" tawar Chanyeol setelah anak itu peka dengan raut putus harapan di muka Jongin.

Cerita yang beruntun keluar dari anak satunya terdengar lebih jelas. Chanyeol menjelaskan semua detil rangkaian peristiwa mulai dari ia yang ditarik menuju rumah tua penjual ramuan, bangun dari siumannya ketika pendeknya berubah menjadi se-paha orang dewasa beserta hoodie kelinci, sampai pada aksi nekat mereka yang kabur dari apartemen Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Itu masuk akal, bahwa mereka berpapasan karena Jongin pun niatnya memang ingin mendatangi apartemen Luhan. Lebih tepatnya menggebrak—karena Jongin pikir disana merupakan tempat persembunyian Sehun agar tak ditagih hutang.

"Nah, kalian bilang kalian harus buat mereka percaya kalau kalian sudah berubah menjadi… kecil?" Jongin tidak terdengar yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Dua anak itu mengangguk cepat, mata keduanya membola seakan berharap pada Jongin adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang mereka punya.

"Itu—bagaimana caranya?"

"Ongin ntal celasin tama Bekun tama Luan bial meleka pelcaya."

Jongin entah harus berekasi seperti apa.

Tapi mereka adalah sohib, dan seolah menjadi perjanjian tak tertulis ketiganya harus saling membantu meskipun menurut pandangan Jongin dirinya adalah pihak yang sering ditindas dan dikorbankan.

"Akan kucoba. Jadi kita harus memulai darimana?"

"Iya, tingginya se-pahaku, segini, yang satu terlalu putih yang satu lagi poninya selalu jatuh menutup mata. Anda melihatnya?"

Ketiganya serempak menoleh kepada satu pemuda dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian tidur yang tengah bertanya pada penjual permen kapas barusan. Tingkahnya cukup heboh untuk menarik perhatian sekitar, terlebih dengan penampilannya yang urakan.

"Oh, maksudmu mereka?"

Baekhyun memutar kepala mengikuti arahan telunjuk si bapak, ke satu kursi kayu di belakang tubuhnya. Kursi dengan tiga orang yang menempati, yang kesemuanya menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Hun! Yeol!"

Jongin berubah gugup ketika banyak mata mengarah padanya seakan ia adalah pedofil yang menculik dua balita. Ia terkekeh sumbang, menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk malu.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalian bisa disini? Mau main ke taman? Seharusnya bilang padaku, aku bisa menemani kalian jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun memeluk kedua leher si anak bersamaan. Ia tidak tahu harus menangis atau bahagia, namun airmatanya jatuh dan itu cukup membuktikan betapa frustasinya ia selama mencari mereka.

Chanyeol adalah yang tersadar lebih dahulu. Ia balas meremas kaus Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Diam-diam menyesal karena tak memperhitungkan Baekhyun yang cemas begitu kedapatan mereka hilang dari apartemen. Tangis Baekhyun mendarat di bajunya dan Chanyeol menggigit bibir merasa bersalah.

Sehun ikut tersadar dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun. Ia tidak sekalipun berniat mencemaskan Baekhyun, namun mendengar suara bergetar dari lelaki itu membuat ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan dengan wajah yang merah dan basah airmata.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang luka?" Kemudian mengecek satu per satu bagian tubuh Sehun dan Chanyeol tanpa sempat menoleh kearah pemuda di sebelah kanan.

"Um, aku yang membawa mereka, Baekhyun." Jongin memutuskan untuk menarik perhatian. Baekhyun menoleh dan lelaki itu jelas terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya. "Dan… ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi di apartemenmu, ya?" usulnya begitu merasakan masih banyak mata yang menatapnya dengan sorot menyalahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbekal secuil info mengenai letak rumah tua yang disebut-sebut Krystal sebagai tempat misterius, Luhan menaiki bus dan duduk selama sudah sejam lamanya. Sedikit-sedikit kepercayaannya mulai timbul kembali, entah mengapa. Bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar berselingkuh dan anak yang menumpang di rumahnya bukan darah daging lelaki itu.

Ia menghembus napas dan pelukannya pada tas punggung semakin mengerat.

Bibirnya ia kulum karena sadar bahwa belakangan sikap cemburunya sudah kelewat batas. Ia sudah berniat memutuskan Sehun saat bertemu nanti, meskipun secara teknis Sehun sudah memutuskannya lebih dahulu jika saja anak itu benar-benar keturunannya bersama seorang gadis.

Astaga. Memangnya mereka ini baru berpacaran atau bagaimana?

Sehun sudah sangat lama mengincarnya, bahkan semenjak di bangku menengah ketika mereka menempati tempat les yang sama. Sepanjang SMA, yang tak terduga, Sehun masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya dan ada banyak perhatian sederhana yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Meskipun itu sekedar dengan membawakan pensil lebih karena Luhan seringkali melupakan tempat pensilnya di kamar.

Meskipun itu sekedar menanyakan apakah Luhan masih aktif ekskul sepakbola atau tidak.

Luhan tertawa mengingat itu semua.

Tidak seharusya ia percaya dugaan tak berbukti yang belakangan ini menjajah pikirannya. Cinta dan bukti sayang dari kekasihnya seharusnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya selalu percaya dengan Sehun.

 _ **Happy our twelfth monthsaryyy~ Tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, Luhan sayang. Karena semua itulah yang membuatku jatuh padamu berkali-kali. (Iya, tertawalah akan gombalanku yang murah ini)**_

Luhan tertawa dan airmatanya menetes dari mata kanan.

 _ **Bersiaplah untuk besok pagi dan berpakaianlah dengan manis. Kutunggu ciuman anniversary kita nanti, hehehe.**_

 _ **Ps. Bukan hanya ciuman anniv, ya. Hehehehehehe.**_

 _Diterima tanggal 16 April; 00.01 pagi._

Luhan semakin tertawa sehingga ponsel di genggamannya bergetar. Itu semua adalah pesan terakhir yang ia terima dari Sehun. Meskipun belum mencapai sebulan, tapi minggu-minggu ini terasa amat lama untuk Luhan yang menduga bahwa Sehun sudah mengkhianatinya.

Kemudian Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Napasnya mendesah lega dan untuk kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan keraguannya hilang tak bersisa.

 _Sehun selalu mencintainya. Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkannya._

Luhan tersenyum sembari memejam mata. Tasnya ia peluk erat seakan itu adalah Sehun yang selalu disisinya. Tak lama, ia jatuh terlelap. Meninggalkan satu getar ponsel yang menandakan pesan baru dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengubah posisi duduknya untuk yang ke sekian kali, Jongin menelan ludah menerima tatapan dari tiga orang yang berbeda. Sehun yang tidak sabar, Chanyeol yang berharap, serta Baekhyun yang tak percaya.

Padahal baru ada satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Namun langsung ke inti, bunyinya seperti ini kira-kira, ' _aku tahu dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun selama ini_ '.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Menunggu dengan amat sabar mengenai kelanjutan penjelasan Jongin. Melupakan minum yang seharusnya ia buat untuk menjamu lelaki itu.

"Tapi—aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dan ini pasti terdengar tidak masuk akal."

Baekhyun mengernyit dan Jongin mendapat serangan pening tiba-tiba.

"Intinya adalah," Jongin menarik napas. Diam-diam melirik ke dispenser karena tenggorokannya amat kering saat ini. "Kedua bocah ini, yang ada di depanmu ini," tarik napas lagi. "Adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun."

Satu menit.

Tidak, mungkin nyaris lima menit Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

Jongin segera menambahkan sebelum lelaki Byun itu menganggapnya sinting.

"Ingat toko ramuan yang kuceritakan? Mereka benar-benar kesana. Salah satu ramuan asing yang mereka minum secara overdosis, membuat keduanya menyusut hingga ke ukuran mini seperti ini."

Ketika Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan pada si bocah-bocah, ia semakin tak mengerti karena ekspresi anak-anak itu seakan membenarkan cerita yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Satu-satunya jalan yang harus mereka tempuh adalah membuat kau dan Luhan percaya kalau ini benar-benar mereka." Suara Jongin terdengar tak yakin diakhir kalimat, namun ia mendapati Baekhyun yang mulai menunjukkan raut wajah percaya.

"Kenapa aku dan Luhan?"

"Karena memang begitu peraturannya. Mereka harus membuat orang yang mereka suka percaya. Dan, seperti yang kau tahu, Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mengedip lambat dan semua silabel yang sejak tadi diperdengarkan Jongin mulai berputar di kepalanya. Penjelasan ini sangat searah dengan firasatnya sendiri, meskipun tidak ada satupun yang terdengar waras disini.

Kemudian tatapannya jatuh ke dua mata bulat bocah Chanyeol. Tangan kecil anak itu terangkat, menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun tanpa memutuskan tatapan lembutnya.

Baekhyun ingat tatapan itu.

Kalau tidak salah selama Chanyeol memohon agar ia tidak terus-terusan menjauh saat Chanyeol mendekatinya.

Kalau tidak salah selama Chanyeol menatapnya diam-diam dari balik pintu kelas, bawah meja, maupun samping pohon.

"Aku…" wajah si anak semakin maju dan remasan yang Baekhyun dapat dari si anak kecil seakan memberinya kekuatan untuk percaya. "… percaya ini kau, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum amat lebar sebelum tiga orang lainnya terpaksa menutup telinga dan menunduk karena suara gemuruh yang rasanya berasal dari langit-langit kamar. Sehun sampai berteriak karena kebisingan ini terasa nyaris merusak telinganya.

Setelah sekitar satu menit yang terasa begitu lama, tangan Baekhyun yang semenjak tadi menggapai-gapai ingin meraih tubuh Chanyeol mendadak diremas oleh satu telapak tangan yang besar.

Kebisingan pelan-pelan mereda. Sehun, Jongin, dan Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepala dan membuka mata.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun masih mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum matanya melebar melihat sesosok Park Chanyeol di hadapannya. Posisi yang tadinya ditempati si anak berponi panjang digantikan oleh satu pemuda, Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

Tatapan mereka terputus ketika Chanyeol menarik Bekhyun untuk jatuh ke dadanya. Surai rambut Baekhyun diremas halus, hidungnya tenggelam untuk menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang baru kali ini menguar dari dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum balas melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa dipeluk oleh Chanyeol akan membuat jantungnya berdebar sekencang ini. Kepalanya mengusak, dan ia balas menghirup tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa ketika baunya berubah dari jantan menjadi wangi bedak tabur bayi.

"Nyol,"

Chanyeol melepas pelukan meskipun Baekhyun masih bersandar di dadanya. Matanya mendapati—Oh, sahabat kecilnya Sehun yang sampai saat ini belum berubah ke wujud semula.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan kubuat Luhan percaya padamu."

"Butan itu…" Sehun menggeleng gemas dan anak itu menatap horror pada tubuh nyaris telanjang milik Chanyeol. Hanya ada satu benda berwarna putih yang letaknya sudah tak karuan dan seperti mau robek. Apakah itu popok?

"Pake bachu dulu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan terangkat naik tepat ketika bus baru saja direm. Kepalanya terantuk maju, dan ketika melirik ke seisi kendaraan ia sadar bahwa ini sudah tempat pemberhentian terakhir. Sekaligus tempat tujuannya.

Sedikit melompat keluar sebelum membenarkan tali tasnya, Luhan menatap ragu pada kondisi jalanan yang sepi seperti tak berpenduduk. Ini memang perbatasan kota sehingga jarak antar bangunan pun terbentang sangat jauh.

Melirik jam tangan, masih pukul empat sore. Ia hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam sebelum kembali ke halte bus dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Luhan mendesah dan memulai langkahnya. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan-kiri bergantian, berusaha menemukan ciri-ciri gang sempit seperti yang Krystal katakan.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya, Luhan mempercepat langkah begitu menangkap gang yang dimaksud. Gang selebar setengah meter yang ujungnya bisa ia lihat berbelok ke kanan. Angin bertiup kencang hingga nyaris membawa jaketnya yang digenggam.

Matanya ditutup takut. Ia tidak pernah suka jalanan sepi tak bernyawa seperti disini. Tapi petunjuk terakhirnya berada disini, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, demi menemukan jawaban kemana Sehun selama ini.

Ia memantapkan diri. Kemudian mulai melewati jalan sempit untuk menuju rumah tua dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit, Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan mengenakan baju —milik Sehun, karena lelaki itu punya persediaan di lemari Luhan— dan pemuda itu disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari si kecil Sehun. Jongin turut tersenyum, diam-diam melepas rindu pada satu sahabat konyolnya itu.

Namun yang nampak pada Baekhyun adalah gerak canggung. Lelaki itu sempat menatap Chanyeol beberapa detik, namun segera dipalingkan begitu Chanyeol memamerkan senyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

Disisi lain, tanpa suara Jongin menggendong tubuh mungil Sehun dan masuk ke dapur. Berniat memberi privasi dan —untuk Jongin— menguras isi kulkas sekaligus.

"Maaf sudah lancang memelukmu tadi." suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih jelas ketika pemuda itu duduk di lantai dekat kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berubah melotot seketika. Situasi ini mengingatkannya dengan adegan pernyataan cinta yang pernah dilakukan Chanyeol saat dirinya tersisa sendirian di kelas. Baekhyun berdeham untuk menyamarkan tingkah gugupnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu kalau kamu sudah bosan dengan sikap keras kepalaku yang terus menguntitmu." Chanyeol terus menatap dari arah bawah meskipun mata Baekhyun hanya mengarah sesekali kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi, mengganggumu lagi, apalagi memotretmu diam-diam."

Mendengar kalimat tak biasa dari si pemuda Park, Baekhyun akhirnya menatap penuh pada wajah Chanyeol. Kata-kata tadi terdengar seperti perpisahan namun senyum yang Chanyeol pajang membuat Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

"Aku akan bilang ini terakhir… aku suka kamu, dan aku tidak akan lagi mengusikmu." Chanyeol tertawa diakhir kalimat namun ekspresi Baekhyun justru mengeras. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah merawatku tiga minggu ini dan berhasil mengembalikanku seperti semula."

"Kau kira hanya dengan omong kosong itu aku bisa menerima terima kasihmu?"

Senyum Chanyeol meluntur pelan-pelan.

"Omong kosong, Park. Aku tahu kau akan selalu mengikutiku dan memotretku." nada bicara Baekhyun meninggi dan mukanya mulai berpaling dari Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang masih berlutut membuka mulutnya, ingin menyangkal bahwa dirinya tadi bersungguh-sungguh ingin berhenti mengekori Baekhyun. Ia akan berhenti meskipun rasa sukanya pada Baekhyun mungkin akan menetap lebih lama di hatinya.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhun. Sungguh aku tidak akan—"

"Kau akan selalu mengikutiku. Kau akan selalu seperti itu."

Baekhyun kembali menghadap kearahnya dan Chanyeol bisa menemukan pipi merah di bawah mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Mata bulat Chanyeol mengedip-ngedip, lelaki itu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menghubungkan maksud kalimat Baekhyun beserta ekspresi asing di wajah itu.

"Menurutku," Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Aku tidak akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi," Baekhyun membuka mata dan tatapannya terlihat kecewa. "Kecuali kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, maka bisa dipastikan aku akan selalu mengikutimu."

Bibir Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan untuk kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memamerkan senyum manisnya. Mereka tertawa bersamaan sembari tetap memasung tatapan satu sama lain. Dalam hati, Baekhyun mulai menyukai senyum indah Chanyeol yang selama ini sudah sering ia sia-siakan.

"Sebentar, maaf, tapi kaleng susu dimana? Bocah ini tak bisa berhenti merengek dan ia terus menempel seperti koala." tiba-tiba Jongin datang sembari menunjukkan kakinya yang dipeluk erat oleh tubuh kecil Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempas pantatnya pada kursi di jajaran kanan bus.

Percakapan singkat dari pemilik toko tua tadi kembali membuat otaknya dipaksa berputar. Luhan kira ia akan menemukan Sehun atau paling tidak lokasi pasti dimana Sehun berada, bukannya tebak-tebakan dan kalimat misterius yang ia tidak tahu artinya.

" _Oh, kau Luhan? Pacar Sehun?"_

" _Ah, benar… Bagaimana bisa Anda—"_

" _Aku selalu ingat wajahmu semenjak Sehun menunjukkan selembar foto kalian, memintaku untuk meramalkan masa depan kalian berdua. Meskipun hasilnya kosong karena aku bukan seorang cenayang." paman itu tertawa._

 _Mendengar itu, firasat Luhan semakin menguat dan kaki lelaki itu melangkah lebih dalam menelusuri ruangan penuh rak dengan jajaran ramuan beragam bentuk botol._

" _Kalau begitu Anda ingat Sehun pernah datang kesini?"_

" _Benar." Luhan sudah siap kembali bertanya sebelum suaranya dicela, "Dan kau pasti sedang mencarinya, kan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk. Tatapan matanya berubah takjub._

" _Sebenarnya, anak muda… Sehun tak pernah berada jauh darimu dan seringkali hadir di depan matamu."_

 _Luhan tidak mengerti._

" _Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pulang, kembali ke tempat tinggalmu, dan percayakan masalah ini pada pacarmu."_

Klu yang ia dapat hanya sebatas _pulang_ , _tempat tinggal_ , dan _percaya_.

Luhan sudah bertanya lebih lanjut namun jawaban yang ia dapat tak berhasil membuatnya paham. Paman misterius itu terus tertawa sehingga Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang demi tak ketinggalan bus.

Belum selesai memecahkan teka-teki barusan, Luhan mendadak sadar belum mengabari Baekhyun tentang kepergiannya ini. Dari kampus tadi, yang ada di pikirannya hanya menemukan Sehun sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada teman se-apartemennya itu.

Tidak salah… Ada satu pesan masuk dari nama pengirim _Baekhyunie_ ketika layarnya dinyalakan.

Namun isinya tidak Luhan duga, yaitu berita bahwa dua anak kecil di apartemennya hilang diculik orang. Matanya membola, tangannya langsung mengirimi belasan pesan singkat yang menanyakan informasi lanjut dari pesan tadi.

Dari semuanya, tak satu pun dibalas sehingga Luhan hanya bisa menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan meremas ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sumpah, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya kejadian fantasi macam ini bisa menimpaku dan Sehun."

"Sangat konyol. Lebih konyol lagi ketika melihat wujud dewasamu yang mengenakan popok sempit."

"Memalukan! Jong, jangan pernah membahasnya lagi dan kau, Baek, lupakan tingkah bocahku selama aku menjadi balita."

"Tidak akan, Chan. Kau sangat lucu saat menjadi anak kecil. Aku menyukainya."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir dan tangannya melepas mainan robot ke permadani. Bermain robot menjadi sangat hambar jika sendirian. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali menjadi dewasa lebih memilih untuk mencampakkannya seorang diri, dan sibuk berbincang dengan dua orang dewasa lainnya.

 _Dasar tidak solid._

Mata sipit Sehun melirik sinis pada ketiga tersangka keributan. Jongin beserta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar melupakan keberadaannya sekarang ini.

Untuk pertama kali, Sehun benci orang dewasa.

Sambil malas-malasan, ia pun tengkurap dengan membantali wajahnya membelakangi sofa. Luhan belum juga datang dan selagi menunggunya, Sehun mulai terlelap sembari mengerutkan alisnya.

Ketika Sehun sudah benar-benar terlelap dan deru napas teratur keluar dari hidungnya, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar dan suara kaki berlari yang menuju ke ruang tengah.

Mereka yang masih diatas sofa menjeda obrolannya. Suara langkah ribut semakin mendekat dan kemudian diakhiri oleh penampakan Luhan yang berantakan, napas terengah, dan suara frustasi, "Dimana anak-anak? Mereka tidak benar-benar diculik kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan yang menelanjangi seisi ruangan langsung berhenti ke sosok jangkung Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan otaknya yang _hang_ tak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mendadak disini sedangkan Sehun tidak. Ada banyak kejadian luar biasa yang menimpanya hari ini, dan kepala Luhan menjadi macet sekarang ini.

"Chanyeol—kenapa?" tanya Luhan terbata sembari mendekat ke sofa. Ia sempat memutar lehernya untuk menemukan Sehun, namun keberadaan kekasihnya tetap tak tertangkap dimanapun.

"Duduklah, dan dengarkan semua ceritaku dari awal."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang mengerubungi kepala Luhan sekarang ini. Bukan lagi tentang teka-teki sang paman, karena detik ini ia sudah tahu betul jawaban dimana Sehun berada. Chanyeol menjelaskannya sedetil mungkin, tanpa melewatkan satu momen pun, hingga akhirnya Luhan merasa lega karena sadar bahwa Sehun tak pernah menghamili wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Matanya masih menelusuri wajah kecil si anak yang terlelap. Sekitar empat puluh lima menit lamanya Luhan membeku di posisi ini, menelaah pahatan wajah kecil yang menghadap kearahnya. Sudah dirinya duga bahwa anak ini tidak akan terganggu tidurnya selama dipindahkan menuju ranjang. _Baby Hun_ memang selalu tidur nyenyak, membuat mulutnya terbuka membentuk lingkaran kecil.

Luhan mendesah napas.

Jika saja bisa memutar ulang waktu, mungkin ia akan berada di apartemen seharian demi menemani si anak sepanjang hari. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena sempat membenci bocah manis di depannya.

Satu telunjuknya mengelus pipi tembam Sehun. Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika sosok ini berubah menjadi dewasa, seperti yang diilustrasikan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol bertransformasi.

Luhan kembali menarik tangannya begitu menangkap gelagat Sehun yang terganggu. Anak itu merubah posisi setelah menggeliat satu kali, berubah menjadi telentang hingga kausnya tersingkap keatas.

Luhan tertawa. Ia pasti akan merindukan pemandangan ini.

"Sehun…" panggilnya sembari menopang dagu menatap si anak.

"Sehun, bangunlah."

Si anak semakin terganggu, Luhan bisa mengetahuinya kerutan alis di wajah mungilnya.

 _Astaga, bahkan aku baru sadar kalau kerutan alisnya saja sama._

"Sehunnie, cepat bangun. Setelah berubah dewasa, kau boleh tidur lagi, oke?"  
Si bocah mengerang ketika ia mendapat gelitikan di perutnya yang terbuka. Ia merengut marah sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kelopak matanya naik, menatap ngantuk pada senyum manis Luhan.

"Sehun, aku sudah percaya ini kau. Jadi, kembalilah seperti semula, ya? Aku rindu kau…"

Bagai mantra ajaib, mata yang awalnya sipit menjadi bulat sempurna. Anak itu melotot seraya berubah duduk.

"Luwan na pecaya ma Hun?" muka tak percaya si balita benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum memeluk kepala mungil si anak dan membawanya ke dada. "Ya, sayang. Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Tidak ada yang membuatnya harus menutup telinga, bahkan atmosfer terasa damai heningnya.

Luhan tak melepas pelukannya. Ia ingin berada langsung di rengkuhan Sehun begitu lelaki itu berhasil kembali dewasa. Itulah yang membuatnya tak menutup telinga dan nekat menunggu suara keras seperti yang disebut-sebut. Luhan lebih memilih tetap berada di pelukan Sehun.

Sampai dua menit selanjutnya, tak ada kebisingan yang kunjung datang. Luhan sempat khawatir sehingga ia meremas semakin kuat tubuh kecil yang ada di dadanya.

Jantungnya serasa dihantam saat menyadari tubuh kecil di pelukannya menghilang. Ganti menjadi satu orang bertubuh tinggi, berbahu lebar sehingga cukup untuk tempat Luhan menumpukan kepalanya.

"Se—hun?" ia bertanya ragu-ragu. Tidak mau membuka mata dan memilih bertahan menekan wajahnya ke dada orang itu.

Luhan kembali tercekat saat merasakan telapak tangan besar meremas surai rambutnya dari belakang. Ia berdebar-debar, ingin membuka mata namun juga takut semuanya hanya ilusi semata.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, aku tidak mengusak rambutmu seperti ini?"

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menjauh dari rengkuhan Sehun. Mata membelalaknya disambut oleh senyum Sehun yang sudah lama ini tak pernah ditujukan untuknya.

"Sehun…" airmata Luhan mulai mencair dan ia mulai menunduk sembari menangkup wajahnya. Luhan tak pernah mengira rasanya sebahagia ini untuk kembali bertemu kekasihnya.

"Maaf,"

Sehun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Ia merunduk untuk menatap muka Luhan yang disembunyikan pemiliknya, kemudian memberikan satu kecupan di masing-masing pelipis.

"Jangan marah padaku, Lu. Chanyeol-lah yang paling tepat disalahkan."

Luhan tertawa di tengah isak tangisnya. Wajahnya yang basah kembali mendongak dan ia disambut oleh senyum jenaka di bibir Sehun.

"Aku tidak marah." ujar Luhan sembari mengusap dua pipinya. Senyum masih betah tinggal di mukanya.

"Hm, hanya mengurung diri di kamar berhari-hari sampai aku tidak diizinkan masuk."

Mendengar sindiran itu, Luhan terkekeh hingga napasnya mendera wajah Sehun. Tatapannya di pasung pada setiap detil fitur wajah kekasihnya yang ia rindukan. Tangannya terayun naik untuk mengusap rahang Sehun, seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Sehun menerimanya, mengikuti belaian tangan mungil Luhan sembari curi-curi kesempatan mendaratkan kecupan di telapaknya. Luhan menarik tangannya hingga kini ia menyentuh dagu Sehun. Matanya menutup, kepalanya maju perlahan-lahan sebelum menginisiasikan sebuah ciuman yang sudah ditunda selama sekitar dua puluh satu hari.

" _Happy anniversary_ , Sehunnie."

Bibir kembali menyatu meskipun kali ini Sehun adalah pihak yang memulai. Dengan bantuan satu tangan Sehun di punggung Luhan, Luhan mulai telentang perlahan-lahan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak hanya ciuman, kan?"

Luhan tertawa sebelum mengalungkan tangannya dan menggigit rahang Sehun. Yang selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa menengadah pasrah berkat serangan tangan Sehun tepat di dadanya.

"Kukira kau akan kembali dewasa dengan mengenakan popok?" pertanyaan tak bermutu itu keluar di sela desahan Luhan. Karena sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan kondisi Sehun yang sama sekali tak berbusana. Tidak seperti Chanyeol.

"Hm, mungkin _milikku_ terlalu besar sampai benda itu tak bisa menampungku."

"Terdengar masuk akal…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **The. End.**

.

.

.

Ada alasan kenapa fic ini update extremely ngaret.. Jadi aku kehilangan feel buat nulis Baby Hun Baby Yeol. Karena isi ceritanya yang gak masuk akal dan aku sendiri pun bingung bisa dapet ide begini darimana. Jadi maaf banget baru sempet finish sekarang. Tadinya malah pengen aku discontinued tapi banyak yang minta lanjut :''

Okelah, aku tau ini isinya aneh banget tapi otakku cuma nyampe ke ide ini huhu

.

Terakhir, aku mau nawarin bagian epilog rated M buat HunHannya aja. Setuju kah?

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_

(yang panjang juga gakpapa. itung-itung aku nulis ini 6k+ huehuehu)

.

 **Shend, 4 Desember 2016**


End file.
